A Man Like John
by MinnieOne
Summary: Anna's father is sick and in the hospital but the only thing the old man has asked of the Shelby family is to look after his not so little girl who's just moved back to Small Heath. From day one, Anna starts to feel like part of the Blinder family but feels a little something more for John. John on the other hand doesn't like the way Tommy already starts to use her.
1. John Fucking Shelby

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**_

 _ **A/N: 1. Excuse my grammar & punctuation mistakes 2. Please comment and review**_

* * *

When the newspapers came round, my father would always take a quick look at the races before throwing it all into the fire. A Peaky Blinder himself, he never uttered a bad word about the Shelby's and wouldn't stand for an ill word in our home, and that included the daily papers.

To an extent, my father tried to keep me out the Blinder business, being a young girl and all, but he wasn't a foolish man. He knew too well the types of dangers growing a daughter in a place like Small Heath could bring. He had no intentions of sheltering me from the world. Instead he did his best to prepare me for it. So from when I was young he taught me how to use a gun and a knife and how to manage books. Taught me about horses, gambling and tricks boys used to get into your knickers.

When I got a little older my parents sent me away to live with my aunt out in the country to get a higher education. But as much as I was grown and educated, I came back home to Birmingham when I was finished. In all honesty I felt he needed me, much more so after my mother passed.

Only a month after moving back, my father ended up in the hospital and by the very next day two Shelby's stood on my doorstep with their take on the matter.

I placed a cup of tea in front of them at our little table in the kitchen and they both nodded their thanks as I sat with them.

"So let me get straight to the point Anna," he began, never touching his tea. "Small Heath isn't a place for a young women with no family."

I couldn't help but look to my cup, fidgeting with the thin handle, knowing he wasn't completely wrong. My father was all I really had here. All my other friends and family were hours away.

"I understand what your saying but I can't just leave him here, not like this," I replied, shaking my head. "I just can't. He's my father. It isn't right."

"We don't expect you to leave sweetheart," he replied and I frowned slightly confused.

"Then what exactly are you suggesting Mr. Shelby?"

"Call me Tommy," he replied and Polly simply continued to sip her tea, yet to say a single word. "Anna, you have to understand, your father is like family to me. So in a way that makes you family and like family, I went to see him last night and I asked him if he needed anything. Do you know what he said to me?"

I shook my head, "no."

"All he's asked of me and my family is that we look after his little girl, you, and that's exactly what we entered to do," he replied.

"That's very sweet of you Tommy but I'm not a child. I can very well take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can sweetheart but from what your father tells me, you've just finished college and not working yet. So I suggested that until you find something more your liking, you could replace him down at my betting shop."

"The betting shop?" I laughed. "And what did my father think of that?"

"He approved and you'll be pleased to know that we're now a legitimate business with an official betting license," he said with a proud smile.

It hit me as a complete and utter surprise. The way people talked about some of the things that went on in that little shop, I honestly thought it would've been the last place he would've wanted me to work. I shook my head in complete disbelief. He must be losing his bloody mind in that hospital bed. He couldn't be serious and I'm sure it was written all over my face.

So Polly finally placed down her cup to the saucer and the porcelain clinked in repose. She then raised up a little in her chair towards me, clasping her hands together. Ready to show me that gentle motherly approach that I more than needed. "Listen darling, at the end of the day, your father is very sick and very worried about you. And from what I understand there are a lot of things he's neglected to tell you since you've come back to live with him. So until he returns home, we can provide you with enough finance and protection that you'll need. It's the least we can do for family," Polly assured me.

* * *

It was complete and utter chaos in the betting shop after the strike of nine. Men shouting back and forth, laughing, running around with big thick books, betting slips, and little rolled up scraps of paper. A top hat was turned on its head, where people dropped in shillings, that clinked and slid against each other as they piled.

Thick mugs and pails of beer were scattered about the table tops and others had money piled high on top. Two men sorted through the coins and paper currency, making little stacks and checked numbers against a ledger and wrote things with pencil in another.

A handsome man stood in front of a long blackboard that took up the entire wall, filling numbers into a grid with chalk as he shouted across the room. He was down to a fitted vest over a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a neat black tie. His slacks matched his vest and his black shoes shined. There was no doubt he was a Blinder. I was definitely in the right place.

Cigarette smoke filled the dim room like a thin fog in the early sunlight. I looked around for a familiar face among the workers but didn't recognized anyone just yet. Many looked over at me, tried not to stare. Probably believed I walked into the wrong place and didn't know what to do.

My hair was nicely pinned up, with side bangs running down along my cheeks, touching my chest. I wore a simple burgundy dress and little makeup, trying my best to blend in but I seemed to be the only woman in the bloody place.

"Anna," Tommy called on his approach from his office. He motioned me over with two fingers, ready to show me round. "Right on time, sweetheart. Come on now, follow me." As I followed behind him, I got more than just a glance or two. A few hailed hello, some whistled, smirked or gave me an eye. Typical male behavior. "Careful boys, that's Benny's little girl," Tommy warned, making his way through them, walking me to the board where three more sets of blue stood.

"Anna, these are my brothers, Finn, Arthur, and — "

"John fucking Shelby," I smiled, crossing my arms. "I thought that was you," I said but I had to admit, he was much more handsome now that he'd finally grown up. He was tall, immaculately groomed and well dressed but still had that same bad boy appeal with bright endless Shelby blue eyes and a smile that could make even whores blush.

"Wait, you know him?" Tommy questioned, nearly surprised, taking a quick drag of his cigarette.

I nodded. "You could say that but I haven't seen him since primary school," I replied before turning back to John. "Do you remember me? You use to steal my homework everyday and chuck my dollies in the Cut."

"Jesus Christ John," Arthur chuckled, under his breath and Tommy shook his head. Finally remembering too well the adolescent drama between us. We were always in a constant war in the school yard.

John took the toothpick from his mouth, rolling it between his fingertips then wet his lips. "Yah, how could I forget, little Anna Wellabe. It's good to see you love. You look good," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"Oi! Isn't she the girl that blacked your eye? That was Benny's daughter?" Arthur laughed. "No wonder! Now it makes sense."

"He deserved it," I defended, crossing my arms tighter.

"I don't doubt it!" Arthur replied, bending over in a fit of laughs and Finn joined him. "Darkest black eye I'd ever seen," he cackled, slapping John's back, nearly pushing him over. "Like one of them bloody cartoons. Took months to heal!"

"All right Arthur," John spat, annoyed but he didn't.

"Ol' John-boy was like a whipped dog after that, hurt pride 'n all. Having a little girl half his size shine him up real nice."

"For fuck sake will you shut up Arthur," John spat, shaking his head, putting back his toothpick as his jaw tightened but Arthur still continued to laughed.

"Alright, John, alright," Arthur laughed.

"Anyways Anna," Tommy sighed, shaking his head before focusing his attention back to me. "While you're here, you'll be helping John with the books. Hopefully you won't have to black his eyes again," he said and Arthur and Finn laughed but John just shook his head annoyed. "Polly will also need your help with the count, and some other things like cleaning and filing. Come on, I'll show you round before it gets too busy. Today's a big betting day," he smiled.

John looked down at his hands but glanced up as I walk away, twisting his thick silver pinky ring and Arthur nudged him with his elbow. "Oi, you see the body on that one. Little Anna's grown up quite nice if you ask me. No wonder you use to pick on her John-boy," Arthur replied, slapping his back again.

John's grin grew before finally telling him to, "shut up Arthur."

At the end of the tour, Tommy showed me to the cage, Polly's office. There was a safe, a long table and four grilled service widows with chairs. I put my things on the table, content with staying here with Polly but when I looked up John was standing in the doorway waiting for me with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on love, you're with me for now."

I followed him back to the blackboard, taking a seat at a small table. From here I had a great view of the chaos. Watching the men run around going up and down, back and forth in circles like ants. Some puffed cigarettes while they went, reminding me of little choo-choo trains while others drank beer from the metal pails.

John placed the thick ledger on the table, focusing back my attention to work. "Today, you can just watch. When the shop closes I'll teach you what it all means and how to run the books," he said before changing a number in one of the spots on the board, beside the horse named Morning Light. I nodded my head even thought I had a pretty good idea already how it all worked but I'm sure I had much more to learn from this lot.

Polly brought me a cup of tea and a biscuit as the morning went on. "So what do you think?" She questioned with a bright loving smile. You could tell she was really proud of all her families many accomplishments.

"It's busy," I replied, but I should have said chaotic.

"You get use to it," she assured me but the chaos never slowed, even when the races started.

Men still rushed in to listen to the race on the radio and collect what they've won from the prior race. Regardless I liked it. It was much better than being cooped up in the house or the hospital and it seemed a lot more fun than any other job I could have gotten in town. But the most entertaining thing to watch had to be John. It was hard not to. He was truly a character, smiling as he sauntered around the place. Of course he had to be the loudest one drawing attention to himself, well besides Arthur that is. No one could beat Arthur in that department.

But as the day continued to go on a truly brave soul finally made his way over to introduce himself properly. I had to admit, he was kind of handsome with that trademark Blinder style, but there was no doubt he was pure trouble. He wore a high quality custom suit in the shade of light grey, tailored to his slim build. His hair was dark brown with bright eyes of hazel. He took a confident stance in front of the table and I couldn't help but give him a little smile, waiting for the show like the rest of the room. There was no doubt he was a cocky son of a bitch, probably had a bet running he could fuck me in one night.

"I've never seen you around here before, the names Francis," he said, pushing his hands in his pockets. "What's yours sweetheart?"

"You can call me Anna," I replied. "It's nice to meet you, Francis."

He moved a little closer to the table, slightly leaning in. "You know Anna, you're very pretty," he whispered but before I could even attempt to give him my appreciation for his kind words, John made his way over.

"Oi, eyes up," John spat, noticing where Francis's eyes had wondered.

Of course I looked back at him, twisting in my chair to face him. If he scared off this one, no one will ever come over and talk to me but I'm sure that was the point. "Come now John, don't embarrass him," I replied with a frown. "It took a lot of courage for him to come over here and say something to me."

"Embarrass him? He's staring at ya bloody tits," He spat, looking down at me and I rolled my eyes but that only pissed him off more. "Oi, don't roll them eyes at me like you didn't see him."

"He wasn't looking at my tits," I defended and John moved in closer, nearly hovering over me and my heart took off. The intoxicating scent of his cologne invading and taking over my space.

"Bullshit, if Francis here stares any harder, he'll bloody well see through your dress," John spat, using his thumb to point at Francis and I rolled my eyes again. He then turned back to him, wondering why he was still standing there. "Aye, don't you have some work you should be doing or something?"

I shook my head because Francis was ready to retreat but was clearly too stunned to move at the moment.

"Don't be like that John," I replied and soon Arthur had to join the fun, already laughing on his way over.

"You two love birds fighting already?" He chuckled.

"John's making a fuss over nothing."

Arthur sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "What's new."

"You're one to bloody talk, Arthur," John spat.

Poor Francis couldn't take much more. I could see the nervousness growing on his face, hear the other workers snickering around us. "Well, um, it was nice to meeting you Anna. I hope you like it here," he finally said before heading back to his station.

"You see John, you embarrassed him?"

"I did you a favor," he replied and Arthur nodded in agreement like he was here for the full argument.

"Yah, he did you a favor sweetheart," Arthur repeated.

"Your father would be pissed if we let you mingle with some of the boys round here. They're just looking for sport and I respect your father too much to just sit back and watch," John replied.

"You know, he's right," Arthur agreed. "Boys like that ain't no good for yah. Sweet girl like yourself needs a proper man," he added but as annoying as they were, it was sweet that they cared so much about me already and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Who said I was even interested in him? I was just bored," I replied because Any man who couldn't stand up to John, wasn't a man that I would ever want. "It's no fun just sitting here watching everyone else work."

"Here then," John said handing me a wet rag. "Since you're so bloody bored, can you help me clean the board and fill in the horses for the next race then?"

"Sure, why not," I sighed, snatching the rag as I stood. "It's better than nothing."

I took my time cleaning the slots on the board, trying not to erase the lines, and John filled them in as I did. For some reason I felt nervous. Can't tell you the last time I felt that. The nerves took on the shape of butterflies in me stomach as we kind of danced around each other. Bumping into each other once or twice, his thick hands preventing me from falling on my ass.

"John," Tommy called. "Come here."

"Alright Tommy," he replied before looking back to me. "Keep cleaning, I'll be right back," he said and I nodded, trying my best not to feel nervous up here by myself.

When I finally finished he smirked at me on his approach, finally leaving Tommy's office. He stepped so close into me my breath hitched as I looked up to meet his eyes. With his thumb, he gently brushed away some chalk that had found its way to my cheek and his knuckles rested lightly against my skin. He wasn't subtle about it at all and I'm sure he wasn't trying to be.

"There you go sweetheart. Now come on, Tommy has something else for you to do." he said. "Follow me."

For the rest of the races I sorted through the currencies and Polly, the company treasurer, showed me the ropes on the payouts. Basically how to split up the winnings and pay the betters their earned divided take. My understanding was this was going to be my permanent role. While she paid out I kept track, taking betting slips but my eyes would fall on John every once in a while. Watching him saunter around the shop with that smirk of his.

After a while I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't ignore the way his smell turned me on or how my heart pumped fast in my ears when he got too close, thumping like a heavy drum in my chest. Let alone the chilling spark that ran across my entire body, starting from where our skin met. Wondering if his lips were as soft as his fingers.

* * *

A little later in the day, four children plus Finn hurried in from the back door and four of them raced towards John. I watched them run past in a hurry, talking and giggling as they went and I couldn't help but smile. They were beautiful. Two boys and two girls, all blessed with the Shelby good looks and bright sky blue eyes.

John smiled as he crouched down and they hugged him, kissing them on the face one by one. "How was school?" He questioned and they all answered at once. He simply chuckled as they went on and on, just as loud as him. There was no doubt they were his.

"Come on now," Polly called. "Come get something to eat and start your homework. Let your father work."

He watched them run to Polly admiring them, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Anna," Polly called next. "Would you like to help me with the kids? I could always use an extra hand back here. One of the boys can take over payouts."

"Oh, of course," I smiled.

Polly made the food while I helped with the homework. Finn seemed to struggle the most. The poor boy hated math but loved money and was behind in his reading.

"He needs to stop missing so many days of school," Polly spat, placing a plate in the middle of the table. "He's always here with his brothers and no one says a word to him about his education. They've all got theirs. He needs his too."

Finn was looking down at his paper, not saying a word and I rubbed his back. The poor thing just needed some encouragement. "She's right you know Finn but you still have time to make it right. You just need to practice and participate," I assured him and he smiled up at me.

"Maybe you could help him after school. You seem like you have patience with them."

I smiled. "Would you like that Finn?" I questioned and he nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until almost two hours after the last race that the quiet finally found its way into the shop. Polly quickly shut off the radio, happy to finally have some peace in the place.

John was in his office while Tommy went around telling everyone good work and patting them on their shoulders and backs. He smiled at me, on his way over as I made my way out the side room. "Anna, how was your day sweetheart?"

"It was interesting, to say the least. It was good to see what my father is always talking about. He really does loves this place."

He nodded pleased. "I hope you grow to love it too," he replied before heading towards the stairs but I already did. "Good work today, see you in the morning," he said over his shoulder.

A few men stayed behind to finish up while I helped Polly with the clean up. Dumping out mugs of half drunk beers, throwing out useless scraps of paper and pounds of cigarette butts. I swept and she wiped down tables, erasing away the mess of the day, preparing for the next.

When we finished, Polly headed upstairs, taking the children with her for the night. The place was nearly empty after that, until it was only me and John left under the dim shop lights.

As promised, he stayed late to teach me the books. There was really no time during the day among the never ending chaos.

He put two half filled glasses of whiskey on his desk, then the bottle and a silver case of cigarettes. He then pulled up a chair to where I sat. His knee nearly touched my thigh and the smell of his cologne flooded my senses as he got close enough so we both could see the ledger.

Like a gentlemen he offered me a cigarette and struck a match to lite it for me before tossing the box to the desk. I took a drag and he leaned forward towards the book, turning the page to today's company take, well the legal income that is. I'm sure for now he wasn't ready to show me the off-track dealings.

"Alright then," he said clearing his throat. "Ready?

We focused on the numbers for maybe a half hour or so but it didn't take him long to realize I already had a head for it. It was only doing the odds that I needed a little help with.

A drink or two in he picked up his refilled glass and leaned back in his chair, getting a good look at me. "You don't still hate me now do you?" He questioned taking a heavy sip.

I turned in my seat to face him, resting my elbow on the back of the chair and my cheek in my palm, "no, but you still owe me for all that shit you chucked in the cut."

He was nealry stunned. "The black eye wasn't enough?"

"Not even close, you're lucky that's all you got," I frowned. "You're very fortunate that I never told my father it was you. The man drilled me for weeks for a name but I never snitched," I replied, taking a good gulp of whiskey.

The truth was, I would have felt sorry for him if my father ever got involved. We both knew the type of man he was back then. He was without a doubt a man to be feared. The young gangster little boys like the Shelby's looked up to.

"Fair enough— I'm sure I can come up with a way or two to make it up to you," he smirked into his glass in a way that sent another wave down my spine. A warning I'm sure.

"I don't doubt you will but if my memory serves me right it was much more than one or two little dollies you stole from me," I replied.

He chuckled into the glass, shaking his head. "You're a greedy woman, Anna."

"And you're a bastard, John," I replied and we both laughed.

I then bit my bottom lip, loving the taste of the whiskey on them. It's been awhile since I've drank like this and it felt good to forget everything else, while getting lost in a sea of blue.

He leaned in close, resting an elbow on his knee and my heart unexpectedly started to race again but it was worse this time. I could feel the heat moving down between my legs in a heavy wave of anticipation.

"You really shouldn't bite your lip," he warned, touching my chin, "I might get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" I questioned, letting his thumb brush against it and he shook his head.

"I swear you haven't changed. You were never afraid of me back then and that just drove me to mess with you more."

"Really?" I questioned with a frown and he nodded.

"It was fun to me, you always fought back with everything you had," he smiled.

I laughed. "You knew who my father was back then. What else did you expect from me?"

He smirked. "Nothing less I guess. At least you finally grew into that face of yours," he teased.

I frowned, pulling back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned back in his chair. "It fits you now, that's all."

I smiled, probably wider than I realized. I put my glass down and looked at him, already giggling at the memory. "Do you remember that time that boy, oh God what was his name? —Howard! That's it. Do you remember that one day when Howard tried to fight you after school supposedly in my honor?"

John burst out laughing, nearly spitting his drink. "Yah, that didn't go too well for Howard innet. He almost ended up in the bloody cut with the dollies."

"You were such a brute," I laughed. "The poor boy had no idea what he was really up against. That fucking Shelby temper, I swear it."

"If you really care about him, you should have warned him sweetheart," he replied.

"Warned him? He should've warned me," I laughed again. "I had no idea the bastard was going to do it."

"Really?" He frowned.

I shook my head. "Not a single word of warning. I was so embarrassed. People thought he was boyfriend after that. I couldn't get rid of him."

"Howard was a fool," John chuckled. "He was the only one who didn't realize there was no saving you from me."

"Did you really like me that much back then? You tortured me so much, always pulling my hair and stealing my ribbons."

"I guess I did, considering you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen and still are," he admitted, moving stray hairs from my face but I just shook my head, trying to break the trance.

He was still a flirt but for a crazy gangster, his fingers were surprisingly soft and gentle as they brushed against my skin. The way my body reacted was surely being heightened by the whiskey, addicting to say the least. Before I knew it I was craving for him to touch me and could feel the wetness pooling in my knickers.

"Always such a charmer," I whispered as I stood. "Well, I should be getting home then," I sighed, knowing if I didn't leave soon what was bound to happen with a man like John Shelby and all this whiskey. God knows if he kissed me, I'd let him fuck me right here on his desk. "I'm starting to feel the whisky in my head."

"You're just now realizing you're feeling it?" He laughed. We finished nearly a half bottle between us. "You're a bit late sweetheart."

I smiled, laughed and reaching for my coat and bag. I was in bigger trouble than I thought. "You might be right," I replied.

John frowned, watching me. "You're not planning to walk are you?"

"How else am I going to get home?"

"Let me drive you," he replied, looking up at me.

* * *

The cool night air felt good against my whiskey warmed skin. He wore a heavy trench coat and the iconic peaked cap. Every now and then the dim lights from the streets would flick off the blades that were stitched between the brim of his cap. A symbol of who he was.

The Shelby's were some of the most dangerous people in all of Small Heath and John was labeled one of the most dangerous of them all, but they didn't scare me. They were actually kind and caring people. Being with them, kind of felt like home, like a family. I actually liked spending the day at the shop in the mits of chaos, helping the kids with their homework and even cleaning up. It was what I was missing in Small Heath.

He stopped the car right outside my door and I smiled at him. "Thanks again for the ride," I said but he wasn't looking at me.

"Is anyone home with you?" He questioned with a deep frown. I'm sure he was looking for the chimney smoke.

I shook my head, "no. It's just me for now."

"You don't have any friends or family who could stay with you?"

I shook my head, "not really. My father is kind of all I got here. All my other family lives way out in the country."

He clearly didn't like the sound of that. He looked up and down the street, then got out to get a better look as he came around to open my door. "Doesn't Tommy have some men set up on the street watching the house?" He questioned before even attempting to let me out.

"That's what he told me," I replied but that look on his face assured me he was about to double check. "You don't have to worry about me John," I replied, getting out. "I'm fine, I promise."

Slowly he walked me up to the door, still looking around as he did.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem sweetheart. You sure you don't want me to come in and check around, make sure it's safe?"

My smile widened and I looked down at my feet then back up at him. "It's alright, really, thank you," I said. To show my appreciation, I placed my hands on his chest as I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss to his worried jaw. In response, a strong hand found its way to my lower back and my heart sped up, stomach flew into a flurry of butterflies and then our eyes met.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said, breaking the hold.

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

I was happy to make it in the house without making a fool of myself. I sighed with relief, working my way out my coat, throwing it on the hook. I then kicked off my shoes, heading in the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea to help me warm up, that is until a heavy knock came to my front door and I frowned. Of course it was John, when I looked through the peephole. I sighed then opening the door, feeling the bite of the cold.

"What is it John?" I questioned, like I didn't already know.

"There's no one watching the house," he spat, clearly pissed. He walked past me, inviting himself in, snatching off his cap as he did. "Where the bloody hell could they be?"

"I'm not sure but it's alright. I'll be fine for one night," I assured him.

"I'm not leaving you without protection, so you can go ahead and close the bloody door," he spat and I sighed doing as I was told.

"John—"

"Anna, you need to understand that were at war with too many people to be careless. Not to mention the fact that your father has a long list of enemies."

"So I've heard," I replied, crossing my arms. The list must be a long everlasting one the way they all carried on about it. "So what's your plan?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch," he replied, already working himself out his coat. "I'll figure out what happened in the morning."

I nearly couldn't move, purely out of shock. "What about the kids? Don't you have to go home to them?"

"They're with Polly tonight," he replied. "I'll see them in the morning before they go off to school."

"You really don't have to do this," I assured him, damn near begged him. The whiskey had me doubting I could control myself if we got too close again.

"Yes I do. We promised your father we'd look out for you, so that's what we plan to do. I won't hear otherwise," he replied, taking off his suit jacket.

I sighed again, harder giving in. There was no fighting him, he was a Shelby after all. "I guess I'll get you a pillow and some blankets then, you can sleep on the couch."

"Or I could just sleep upstairs with you," he replied and I felt it in my stomach.

"Don't push your luck," I replied, leaving the room.

I felt like a nervous reck. Having him spend the night was too much and my mind raced as I sorted through the linens.

He was crouched down in front of the fireplace getting it going for the night when I got back. He was down to his undershirt and slacks. His muscles flexing and tightened as he built up the fire.

"You'll need more wood for tomorrow night," he said, standing to his feet brushing off his hands. "I'll make sure to cut some for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, that would be great," I replied, placing the blankets on the couch before heading to the kitchen for my cup of tea. Hopefully it would help me sleep.

He was already stretched out on the couch, down to his underwear when I walked back into the room. It gave me the first real look at his complete form. From his shoulders down to his wrists was built and defined. With a solid frame and powerful legs. His skin seemed smooth and his tight undergarments left little to my wondering imagination.

"Good night John," I said, heading for the stairs, cup in hand feeling like a true whore.

"You sure you don't want some company up their tonight love?" He questioned with a sinful smirk. I'm sure by now he noticed he made me flustered.

"Don't make me make you sleep in the car," I replied and he simply chuckled to himself.

"At least let me tuck you in love," he replied, a cheeky smirk across his lips. "I can put you right to sleep," he added and I felt it in my pussy, so I moved faster.

"Good night Mr. Shelby," I replied, trying my best not to bite my lip.

"Night sweetheart," he laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

I quickly changed and threw myself in bed. It was cold, big and lonely and all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I did my best to fall asleep but the thought of John down stairs kept my mind busy. Wondering what it would be like to run my fingers over his stomach, down along his happy trail. Better yet to sit in his lap and straddle his waist while his thick hands gripping my small waist. I turned over on my stomach biting my lip harder, imagining what his heat would feel like tangled with mine. Or how his lips would feel pressed against my neck.

I wanted to scream. I was frustrated to say the least and the worst part was, I had to see him again tomorrow after being tempted the entire night.

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter 1. Please leave a review. The 2nd Chapter shouldn't be too far behind. I've written the majority of the story already! Thanks Again for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Gentleman

The warming Irish whiskey was finally starting to wear off and the nipping Birmingham cold somehow found its way deep into my bones, waking me right out of my sleep. I was freezing, clutching onto my blankets. Feeling the sharp cold running down my spine but it was no use just laying here, the fireplace needed more wood.

So I wrapped up in the blanket and force myself down stairs, nearly stumbling over it on the way down. I felt light, holding onto the rail, trying my best to keep my balance as I made my way into the den.

"I shouldn't have drank all that whiskey," I sighed to myself.

Downstairs was quiet. John was passed out on the couch but it was much warmer down here even though the fire had long started to dim. I sat before it, taking my time adding some old newspaper just to get it going again. Smiling when the warmth touched my face.

"I have it, love," John assured me. His voice was strong in the silent night, I nearly jumped.

"Oh— thank you," I replied, backing away from the flames.

He got up, dropping his heavy blankets on my head as he passed, then crouched down in front of me, showing off his bare defined back that flexed and tighten as he worked. I bit my lip, he was such a beautiful sight, a living and walking sin. So much had changed about him since the last time I saw him. I watched him toss in a few larger pieces of wood. He poked it with the rod and the cracking sounds of the wood started to pick up again with the flames.

With that I picked myself up with the pile moving to the couch, it would be awhile before I could go back upstairs to bed. It seems I was stuck down here with him till the house warmed up again.

The iron rod clanked as he put it back, then sighed brushing off his hands and stood to his feet. I made room for him and he sat beside me, his warm arm pressed up against mine. We sat there quiet both watching the flames but after a while I was so tired I couldn't help resting my head against him.

"You alright?" He questioned, with a brow raised, a little surprised I'm sure.

I nodded, moving even closer to him, pulling up my legs and wrapping myself around his thick arm. "I just hate the cold, that's all."

He chuckled softly, amused, "I see."

"You're so warm, like a bear," I whispered, closing my eyes, taking in his wonderful heat.

"You're still drunk init?" He chuckled softly.

"Maybe just a little," I smiled. "It's been a while since I've had that much whiskey."

"We should get you back up to bed then," he replied.

"I can't," I panicked, shaking my head. "It's too cold up there."

"Are you sure Anna?" He questioned and I nodded against him.

We were quiet again for a moment and I held onto him a little tighter. His cologne was seeping into my lungs, his warmth finally settling in as the house started to warm up again.

"Tell me John— are things really that bad?"

He looked down at me, our eyes meeting and I could see, see it all. Shit was a lot worse then they were letting on.

"You have no idea," he admitted, "but we won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."

That made my smile, just a little. "I guess I should thank you for staying the night then," I whispered.

"It was the right thing to do. I couldn't rightfully leave you here alone without protection."

"You know, you've become quite the gentleman over the years. I'm actually quite impressed," I replied and he chuckled again.

"You must be drunk, me a gentleman?" He laughed, shaking his head. "No, sweetheart."

I laughed, "what? Just because your a gangster doesn't mean you can't be a good man or a good father, let alone a gentleman."

"Have you heard the things people say about me?"

"I have but none of that really matters. People are always going to talk, no matter if you do good or bad. I used to hear the things they had to say about my father when I was growing up," I said shaking my head. "But he was the best man I ever knew. They didn't know him like I did. But I know everything you do, you do for family. You have a big heart, John," I said, looking up at him and his jaw tightened. "Fuck what they have to say."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that to me."

"Just because we had our differences when we were children doesn't mean I can't see you for who you are now. Besides I forgave you a long time ago," I replied with a smile.

"Really?" He questioned surprised once again. "You know forgiveness?"

I giggled. "My mother always told me you did those things because you liked me. Just trying to get my attention. She pitied you, you know, having feelings for such a tough little girl. I didn't believe her at first but when I got a little older I figured it might be true. You were always very protective of me, no one else could bully me but you."

He cleared his throat and looked away from me. "I might have had— a little crush."

I laughed. "The way you tortured me? I think it was much more than just a little crush, you have to admit."

He laughed softly. "Alright Anna."

"You know sometimes I wonder what things would've been like if I never left. What it would've felt like when you finally just kissed me."

He looked down at me with those piercing eyes and I knew I said too much. I released his arm and he hovered over me with this smile. "It's not too late you know."

"What do you mean?"

His warm hand slipped along my cheek, fingers reaching into my hair and I felt myself begin to melt. I could feel my heart racing like a horse on the tracks and every part of my body was starting to unravel.

My hand touched his wrist and he wet his bottom lip. "Just once," I whispered and with that our lips met for the first time.

His soft lips matched perfectly with mine as he clutched my hair. One kiss led to me in his lap straddling his waist, letting his hands roam over my small frame. He helped me out of my nightgown letting is slip from my shoulders, tossing it like a nuisance to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heavy breast pressed up against his chest. A firm hand gripping the front of my knickers and we both panted as the kiss finally stopped. Our foreheads pressed together our noses inches apart.

"Are you sure Anna?" He questioned, the grip on my knickers tightening in his fist. The only thing between me and his long thick stiffness.

I bit my lip with a heavy wanting nod. I could feel myself throbbing, yearning for him. I couldn't say no. "I'm sure," I whispered. "Please," I panted. It wasn't like I haven't dreamed of this moment a thousand times over. I wrapped my arms tighter resting my cheek against his. "I want you John," I whispered and without a second thought he pulled the thin fabric, snapping it like nothing.

Once again our mouths mashed together urgently, his tongue now tangling with mine as his grip on my waist tightened before he helped me on.

With a heavy thrust my head buried in the crook of his neck. "Fuck," he moaned. I was soaking wet, dripping down his length. "Christ, Anna."

He held onto the back of my neck as I took him in to the hilt, as my waist flicked back and forth.

Thick hands clutched my hair and I fell to pieces, moaning loud against his skin. He felt so good, perfect. His head fell back as he held on to my entire frame as I continued to ride. "Fuck," he panted.

In one motion he had me on my back, our fingers intertwined above my head, my other hand tangled in his hair. Fluid deep stocks brought me closer and closer to the edge till all I felt was this overwhelming bliss.

* * *

The house was still and warm when the morning came. The glow from the sun shined in through the cream curtains, with the faint hums of the factory far in the distance. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes only to realize I was back in my bed, alone and naked. I sighed falling back, biting my lip before brushing my fingers over them, remembering last night.

I turned on my side, looking to the curtains. As much as I wanted John I was a little upset with myself for giving in so easily. I sighed, "oh well. What's done is done."

The sound of the big clock started to chimed and I counted seven times and I jumped from the bed. I was nearly late for work. "Shit."

A Blinder was leaning next to my front door when I finally made it outside. There was no mistaken him although he was much older than the others. Probably the same age as my father but a younger one stood across the street watching with his hands in his slack pockets.

Of course I frowned, confused. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just here to walk you to the shop, Miss," he replied and I rolled my eyes with a heavy sighed. Now they show up.

"Very well then," I replied.

It didn't make sense to give him a hard time, he was only doing as he was told after all. There was really no fighting them so early in the morning.

My neighbors watched as the two Blinders followed behind me down the busy block as they walked their children to school or headed for the market or work. They gossiped and whispered but I did my best to pay them no mind. Just like back when I was a child, some things will never change.

When I walked in the shop, with my escorts of course, John was already standing by the board shouting across the room with a cigarette between his fingers getting things ready for the day. He smiled at me the moment our eyes locked and I could feel my heart taking off again and even the heat on my face when it slightly flushed. I was very thankful when he went right back to work.

Other than that, things felt a little bit more relaxed today even in the chaos. The men told me good morning as I passed and I did the same. Frances on the other hand wouldn't even look at me but that was to be expected.

I made my way inside the cage, dropping my bag on the table but the moment I took off my coat, Finn was in my arms. His head pressed up against my tits and I couldn't help but hug him back.

"Good morning Finny. Shouldn't you be at school by now?" I giggled, looking to the large clock on the wall.

He nodded against me and I giggled again, holding his head to me. He was so warm and cute with his big round pink cheeks. I couldn't help loving on him. God knows he needed it.

"Would you like me to walk you to school?" I questioned and he nodded with a bright smile.

"He can walk himself," John spat, striding in with his jealousy. "Now go on lad. Hurry on to school. Off you go, she's busy now."

Finn grumbled and pouted but reluctantly released me. "But she smells nice," he whined.

"Trust me, I know," John replied with a sigh, rubbing his hand over the top of Finn's head as he crouched down. "Now go on, Polly tells me you made a promise to Anna that you'd be going to school every day. Last time I checked Shelby's always keep their promises, especially to pretty girls that look like that," John added and I laughed a little to myself, shaking my head.

"Fine," he sighed, looking up at me. "Bye Anna," he said before, running off.

"Bye, then," I smiled, watching him hurry off to cause mischief and chaos like the brothers before him. "I'll see you later for study."

John picked up the ledger off the table, ready to work. "Come on, it's getting busy, we've already started taking bets for the first race."

I followed his fast pace out to the board and he passed me today's paper with the upcoming races and times along with the odds on a scrap of paper.

"So when was it decided that I needed an escort to work?"

He sighed, knowing that would be the question of the day. "Relax love, all the women have one. It's just for the time being," he assured me. "After we handle a few things you'll have your freedom, I promise."

I sighed and picking up the chalk and began filling in a few names for the first race of the day as he went over some numbers in the books. I sighed to myself, deciding it was full time I had a serious chat with my father. What could a man his age really get himself into with the Blinders.

"So you like kids eh?" He questioned, drawing back my attention. "Polly tells me you were good with mine yesterday."

I nodded with a bright smile, going on my tiptoes to reach a high slot. "I love 'em. I've always wanted to be a teacher. Children are so innocent and pure."

He lightly laughed to himself but kept his eyes in the book, filling something in with pencil. "Oh I'm sure those pure little boys must love you with a set of tits like that," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such an ass," I laughed, brushing the chalk dust off my hands after placing the little piece on the table.

He came closer, standing in front of me as I leaned my bottom against the edge of the table. "Oh really? If I remember correctly, last night you called me a gentleman and a few other things ," he teased and I felt it in my knickers.

I crossed my arms begging for distance but he came even closer and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. "I'm surprised you remember."

"Look who's bloody talking," he teased with a chuckle, tossing the ledger to the table and placed a toothpick in his jaw. "But I have to admit, I'm actually impressed you made it to the shop after all that whiskey last night," he whispered with a smile. "I didn't think a little thing like you could hold so much and not end up sick."

"I can manage a little whiskey," I giggled.

"I see," he said, lifting my chin, to meet my eyes. "But it's not the only thing you can handle," he replied, and I felt those words deep in my gut, radiating down to my core and I bit my lip. "I wish I could have stayed this morning," he whispered, moving hair behind my ear, his fingers brushing against my flushed skin.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned but I already knew the answer.

"Anna, John," Tommy interrupted, motioning us over from the cage, breaking me away from John's soft fingers.

"Come on, let's see what he wants," John sighed, just as disappointed as me and probably the rest of the room.

I kept my eyes down following behind John to Tommy, who waited for us in the cage.

"What's going on Tommy?" John questioned, crossing his arms, both of us unsure what he could possibly need.

"Listen carefully, I need you two to go down to the petrol boat moorings and check out some inventory. I got word last night that coppers were snooping around the buildings near the junctions."

"Us? You want me to bring Anna out to the moorings?" John questioned with a confused frown.

"Yes," he replied, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I need to have it counted and moved tonight. So make sure everything is in order."

"But why send Anna? Where the fuck is Arthur?" John spat.

Tommy shook his head. "Fuck if I know but I need that inventory looked over properly. Her father owns that building, so if anyone questions you, you have a right to be there," he spat walking off. "Now go on and hurry back, I need you both here for the last race," he said over his shoulder while John and I just looked at each other.

* * *

The day was as nice as it could get for this little ash filled town. The thick dark clouds started to lighten and the wind carried little bits of ash. I watched John drive, who spent most of it trying to work out why Tommy was making certain moves but he was in charge of drumming up new money.

You could tell John looked up to his older brother in every way but at times it was clear he didn't always fully understand his methods and in this case, neither did I. From what I understand, Tommy usually never involves the women in his back dealings.

Yes they may trusted my father but I was still an outsider and a woman at that but I guess since I didn't know where the shipment was moving to there really wasn't much risk to anything, I assumed.

"I was wondering— maybe you could help me out a bit if you have time," he said and I looked over at him curious. What could he possibly need my help with? "I need help with the kids, they're running bloody circles around me."

I smiled. "I guess I could, I pretty much raised my cousins. All children really need is some consistency and structure."

"And I'll make sure to pay you for your time," he added.

I chuckled, looking back out the window. This family really didn't make sense to me sometimes. "You don't have to pay me John, your family has done a lot for mine already. This morning when I called to check on my father the nurse told me that 'The Peaky Blinders' had paid up all of my father's hospital bills."

He looked at me. "What else did you expect Anna? We take care of our own."

"I'm starting to see that," I replied. I'm just thankful someone was looking after him when I couldn't.

I climbed out meeting him at the hood of the car before starting down the rest of the brick road on foot, following behind him.

He slowed down, letting me catch up and kept my pace.

"Are you busy tomorrow tonight?" He questioned, pushing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Not, really. I don't have anything planned. I could keep the children if you need me to."

He smiled. "Wouldn't you rather see a film?"

I crossed my arms over my heavy chest and smiled, looking to my feet. "Wait, is John Shelby actually trying to court me properly?"

"Maybe," he replied with a cocky smirk.

"What makes you think I'll go?" I teased.

"Two shillings," he smirked, pulling two coins from his pocket.

"I'm not a whore," I spat, pushing him but he only laughed at my weakness. "And even if I was, two shillings would hardly be enough."

"That's what they all say love but what I meant was let's play two-up. Double heads we see a film, double tails we see a film and get drinks," he smirked but clearly I had no choice if I wanted to go or not, luckily I was interested.

"And if it's a split?"

"We'll get a few drinks and I'll spend another night over," he shrugged, trying his best to keep the grin off his face but it all sounded like the same plan to me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You want more already," I teased and he stopped to catch my wrist and pulled me to face him.

It was the first time I finally realized just how much taller he was, he could see clear over my head. My eyes met his and his warm hand found my waist pulling me closer. "It's all I think about," he whispered. "I know you said once but—"

"John!" One of the men yelled. "Oi! Over here!" He called again and my head turned towards the sound, breaking me from John's gaze.

"Fuck," he muttered. "I'm coming," he yelled, releasing me. "For fuck sake's," he grumbled, heading towards the man, leaving me where I stood at the very edge of the brick road. He looked over his shoulder at me, while I tried to absorb his words. "Come on love, unfortunately we have work to do."

I sighed, pushing my hands in my coat pockets, following behind them, now trudging through the mud packed road in four inch heels. "For fuck sake's," I grumbled under my breath. "I loved these shoes."

The building smelt of old water when I finally made it in. John was already coming my way with a cigarette between his lips and a chair in hand.

"Here sweetheart," he said, placing the only chair in the place in front of me. He then took the lit cigarette from his lips and passed it to me. "Have a seat, this might take a while."

I cracked a very appreciative smile. It was little things like this that made it hard not to fall for him. "Thank you. You're really trying hard to be nice to me innet?"

"Not really," he replied, picking up the crowbar, placing the long end on his shoulder. "How I see it, you're still a woman after all," and he clearly wasn't a little boy anymore.

"Right," his fellow Blinder replied.

"Is that why you didn't want me to come here with you today?"

"It's exactly way," he admitted, jamming the crowbar between the lid of the crate and with a heavy downward push, the top popping right up. "Look at this bloody place. I wouldn't even fuck in here and that's saying something," he spat and he meant it. "Besides, this is no place for a woman."

"A pretty one at that," his fellow Blinder added and John shook his head.

"I don't know what Tommy was thinking. This isn't like him. You don't belong here."

"I guess you're right about that, look at my shoes, they're all fucked up from the mud."

"You know what I mean Anna," he said, moving to the next crate. "All of this inventory, these crates, are contraband. Illegal shit we sell in the Garrison. Woman shouldn't be exposed to these things."

"You mean the off book stuff I don't see," I said finally looking at the book in my hands. It was different from the one I saw yesterday at the shop, smaller and a different shade of black.

"And should never see," he replied and I got out of my chair, moving a little closer to the crate, something caught my eye. "But I'm sure that'll change soon since even the women in our family are fighting for equal rights," he added with a heavy sigh.

"John, is this a new crate?"

"Should be, came in two nights ago," he frowned. "Why?"

"I think someone's opened this one already, these look like crowbar marks," I pointed out.

He snatched off his cap and took a good look. "I guess what they say is true," he replied, jamming in the bar and lifting off the top and I looked up at him. "Tommy always says, 'a woman will always see a minor detail long before any man will ever notice it's there.'"

* * *

After the inventory check, the men sauntered down that treacherous muddy road with ease, chatting, smoking and heading for the cars.

"When the next shipment comes in tonight, make sure you have more men out here and make sure you stay and wait. We move the crates two hours before the shipment delivery."

"Yes, John," the man replied.

I tried to keep up with them but my heels made it nearly impossible. I held up my dress, trying my best to keep it clean, but with my luck I got stuck.

"John!" I yelped trying my best not to fall face first.

They all turned back to look at me and of course burst out in a fit of laughter. John flicked away his cigarette and quickly headed back for me. I tried my best to balance on the one foot until he came providing support. I rested my hand on his shoulder as he attempted to pull the shoe out.

"What a mess you are," he laughed.

"It's not funny," I giggled but that was until he freed my shoe. Needless to say it wasn't worth the saving.

He shook his head before turning his back to me and crouched down. "Alright then, come on sweetheart."

I had no choice but to climb on, letting him carry me back to the car. I felt so embarrassed, knowing everyone was watching. His thick hands gripped on to my thighs, supporting me as my arms wrapped around his neck. My heart picked up as we went along, pounding against his back.

"Thank you," I whispered against his ear, placed a kiss to his neck and the grip on my thighs tightened and I felt it to my knickers.

"Anna— be careful where you kiss me. You don't want to start something you can't finish," he replied.

"Sorry," I smiled against his skin.

"You know, you're a lot of trouble, always have been," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, I know."

"Let's get you home then and get you cleaned up."

"We should probably tell Tommy what we found first," I replied and he nodded to agree.

He helped me in the car, closing the door behind me. He hurried to the hood, cranking the engine before he climbed in. He gave me a good look and let out a heavy sigh, before finally starting the engine. "Christ," he chuckled before pulling off.

I leaned back against the seat to lift my bottom, as I pulled down my wet stockings. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a cheeky smile, his eyes glancing me more than the road. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a good look at my knickers.

"Keep your eyes on the bloody road. I'm just taking off my stockings, its all wet and dirty from the mud. I can't stand the way it feels against my skin," I replied, finally freeing my toes.

We parked in the little covered spot Tommy always parked and John came around to my side to help me out. He smiled down at me. "How you want to do this love?"

I looked at the ground and sighed. As much as I didn't want to, "I'll walk."

* * *

Tommy's office was dimly lit when we walked in, smoke from his cigarette twisting and swirling around him before disappearing into nothing. Already I felt like I shouldn't be here discussing family business. Even though he sent me, it didn't stop me from still feeling like a complete outsider.

"How was it," he questioned, clearing his throat.

"For the most part, everything was accounted for but it looks like someone was there before us," John said closing the office door. "Anna saw some crowbar marks on the newer crates that we haven't even inventoried yet."

"Hmm," Tommy replied.

"No coppers showed up and no one asked any questions," he added, pushing his hands in his slacks pockets but I couldn't imagine who would be so brave to question John Shelby.

"If it was the coppers they would have seized it," Tommy replied, outing his cigarette with a frown. "So I wonder who was fucking with our stuff."

"That's exactly what I want to know," John replied, crossing his arms. "I'm just surprised they didn't take anything."

"Nevertheless, we move it tonight and we need to keep a better eye from now on."

"Agreed."

Tommy then frowned as he finally looked me over. "Anna, sweetheart— where are your bloody shoes?"

"I lost one to the mud," I replied with a sigh and John smirked, chuckling to himself.

Tommy reached in his back pocket for his wallet. "Come, let me give you something for them," he said, shaking his head. "It's the least I can do for sending you out there in the first place."

"That's alright, I have plenty more at home," I assured him and he simply smiled. I felt bad taking anymore from them.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he sighed then paused for a moment. Clearly he had an idea. "How would you like to try something a little different today?"

I frowned and John looked to his brother with a similar expression. "Different how?"

For a while he had me sitting down and actually taking bets. It wasn't hard to figure that the older men were willing to bet a little more when dealing with a woman. Especially a pretty one, said Tommy.

What made it worse, I didn't have on any stockings or shoes. Something about seeing my legs and feet made them act a little funny. Most probably that I was just a whore. John wasn't too pleased with the change and honestly neither was I but I had to learn all the positions in the shop. I needed to be able to fill any and all spaces when and if the time arrived. It was a requirement.

John checked on me often, and was never too far away. We both knew sometimes the people placing bets could get a little out of hand when betting and whiskey was involved.

Some men tried to give me tips, which I outright refused. The last thing I needed was for them to think I was an actual whore and come looking for me after work.

This made Arthur, who finally showed up, laugh but things soon went south when a drunk got a little handsy. He got a good grip of my wrist, was even strong enough to pull me out of my seat and over the desk when I refused to go outside with him. In no time John and two other Blinders had their hands on him, dragging him towards the exit.

"Fuck off!" John shouted, shoving the man through the door and a foot followed. The man was lucky it wasn't a blade.

I caught myself nearly smiling, admiring him. As violent as he was, it was extremely sexy seeing him riled up in my honor. It actually made me a little horny for him. There was no doubt John did something to me.

He came back in still pissed and was coming right for me and my little heart picked up, pounding in my chest again like a fucking hammer.

"John, you need to calm down," Polly warned as she tried to approach him. "Remember what we talked about."

But John just seemed to ignore her, his eyes still set on me. "Come now, enough of this, up with you," he ordered. "Anna, go in my office, now."

I bit my lip as he took my hand guided me, feeling myself warming up in my knickers. He closed the door behind us and didn't even let me sit. Instead he had me pressed against the wall, his hands firm on my hips and I clutched his button up shirt.

Our foreheads touched and his jaw clenched. "Are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes set to the ground, my feet.

I nodded, "yes, I'm alright but—"

"Don't start," he spat, releasing me. "I don't want to hear how I overreacted or how you could have handled it."

"I wasn't going to say that," I admitted. "I was going to thank you," I replied. It was hard to admit but, "he actually scared me a little. He grabbed me so tight."

John sighed, coming back to me, his hands on my hips again and my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. "As long as I'm around, you have nothing to be afraid of," he assured me. "Do you understand?" He questioned and I nodded. "But, I need you to listen to me. You need to be careful of the things Tommy asks you to do."

I shook my head, "I know but I can't just tell him no."

He towered over me, with this look I've never seen before. His blue sky eyes piercing into mine. "Why can't you? Do you have feelings for him?"

I rolled my eyes, clearly this was something that had happened before. "No but, It's just he's done so much for me and my father. It's hard not to do as he asks."

His hand pressed against the wall beside me head. "Would you whore for him as well?"

I frowned. "John—"

"Answer me, because I want you for myself. I'm not going to let you just walk away from me again. So I need to know that you have limits. Even when it comes to Tommy."

"I have limits," I whispered, but I made sure to look him in the eyes when I said it. "I have no intentions in whoring for Tommy or anyone else."

I felt his body press hard against mine, his hands entangled in my hair and clutching. I could feel my entire body falling apart in his hands. I couldn't understand how he could do this to me. I held on to his wrist closing my eyes before I felt his warm lips mash against mine.


	3. Mr Reliable

There was a light knock to John's office door and the kiss finally broke but the grip he had on me never let up. Christ knows I didn't want it to. Firm hands had found their way onto my cheeks and his hard front pinned me against the wall.

A few more minutes like this and I would have given him anything he wanted. My chest rose and sank as I tried to catch my breath as endless blue pools met my eyes and a second knock echoed through the room followed by Polly's voice. "John," she called, followed by another heavy knock. "John, you open this bloody door."

His jaw clenched, those perfect blue eyes still locked with mine but with another heavy knock he finally released me to do as he was told. With a force he yanked the door open and stepped away and I did my best to pull myself together, fixing my dress the best I could.

"I don't want to hear it Aunt Pol," he spat, turning his back to her. "He was bloody out of line," he pointed. "Coming into our shop, disrespecting our staff. I won't hear of it," he spat.

She closed the door behind her then crossed her arms as he faced her. "Agreed," she nodded once, "but don't you think it's time the poor girl got cleaned up? Look at her, she's a bloody mess, walking around with no shoes, let alone a pair of stockings, it's no wonder the man came at her," Polly shook her head then sighed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Pol," he replied, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. Just get her upstairs and do it now. You and your brother had your fun. Now do the right thing. I'll go through some of Ada's things," she replied opening the door. "Hopefully I can find a proper pair of shoes that matches her dress," she added before she left, closing the door behind her.

John let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his back against the desk, his fingers ran through his hair before he reached out his hand for mine. I bit my lip taking it as he pulled me between his legs.

"I should've took you home," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, it was my choice to come back to the shop. If anyone's to blame it's me."

"Still, I should've," he replied, shaking his head as he looked to my feet. "Alright then, let's get you upstairs before Polly starts again. This way love," he said, nodding towards the door.

He never let my hand go leading me up the stairs to a living space. It was usually only Shelby's that were allowed up here as far as I could tell.

"Have a seat," he said motioning towards the couch and I did but I couldn't help but look around. It was much different being up here. It felt more like a home than a shop. I could still hear the hustle and bustle downstairs but it was more like background noise than anything else.

He rolled up his sleeves as he left the room for a moment coming back with a basin, placing it at my feet.

"I'm sorry bout all this," he finally said, crouched down by the tub, pouring in the warm kettle water that was already on the stove.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I assured him. He hadn't said much to me since we left his office. He wouldn't even really look at me. Instead he fixed his eyes on whatever he was doing. I knew he felt partially responsible for what happened but it wasn't his fault. It was no ones. "As long as I'm a woman, things like this are bound to happen," I replied but I felt that pissed him off.

His jaw clenched and he shook his head and finally looked up to meet my eyes. "I plan to change that," he warned before he headed towards the stairs just as Polly was walking up. She watched him pass but neither of them said a word.

With a heavy exhale, she set a pair of shoes on the ground by the small table before sitting in her chair that faced me. She then lit a cigarette and offered me one.

"Thank you," I whispered.

God knows I need it just to face her. A proper lady let alone a woman doesn't run around without shoes and stockings like some child on the streets.

"Ruff day?" She questioned outing the match with a few flicks of her wrist and tossed the box to the table.

"I've had worse," I admitted and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well that's good to hear. I have to admit, I like having you 'round. You're thick skinned like your mother," she said leaning back and crossing her legs. "You have to be a bit thick working here. The men can make it a bit hard to stand at times."

"I honestly didn't think I would like it here at all when I first walked in. It was so busy and everywhere you looked was a bloody man but it's grown on me," I replied.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Very surprised actually," I lightly laughed.

"It's in the blood," she replied. "You have a head for it," she added but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, having a head for illegal business.

"Tommy told me the same thing."

"Speaking of Thomas, he wanted me to speak with you," she said taking a draw, causing me to feel a bit nervous, thinking it could've been about my father.

I sat up a bit more straight in my chair. "Is everything alright?"

"As it can be for the moment, but this morning, he tells me he's about to make a move that could affect this entire family, mainly John."

"What kind of move?"

"That I don't know," she said shaking her head. "He wouldn't say, never does but I need to know your intentions with our John. No bullshit, woman to woman. You don't have to worry I wont tell him and nothing will come of it."

I bit my lip, looking to my feet in the water as my heart started to thump a bit harder till it felt like a bloody hammer in my chest. It was one thing to feel how I felt and know what I felt, but it was another to say it out loud. To admit something to someone you've hardly admitted to yourself.

"It's alright if you're just flirting, having a bit of fun—"

I shook my head, and even frowned, "no. It's not that, it's not that at all. It's just a bit hard to admit but I've always wanted this type of attention from John."

Her brows raised as she nearly choked on here cigarette smoke. "So you actually like him?"

"I've always have, ever since we were kids."

Polly was more than a bit shocked, to say the least. "Even though he bullied you every single God given day? You two would even fight in the bloody church yard."

The memory made me smile. "He was the only boy who wasn't afraid of me. He didn't care who my father was or what could've happened to him. I know it doesn't make sense but—"

She laughed, "you're bloody right about that— but your father was a gangster after all and ya mother kept at his side. So of course you'd like a rough little boy like John."

I smiled at my feet, "he's a lot sweeter now."

She laughed again showing teeth, "to you maybe but he's as dangerous as they say— but I'm sure you knew that."

"He doesn't scare me Polly, neither does the things that he does, because everything he does is for family," I replied and she smiled as she stood to her feet.

"I think I've heard enough but a bit of advise, be careful of Thomas. John gets very jealous, even of his brothers and I won't forgive you if you come between them," she said over her shoulder on her way out. "Now hurry out the bath before you catch a cold."

I did my best to dry off and slipped into one of Ada's lowest pairs of heels in the shade of navy. John was waiting for me by the stairs when I finally made it down. The way he grinned, you knew the bastard was up to something.

"Ready?" He questioned, heading towards the back door.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, pinning up a loose strand of hair, following him outside and when the wind touched our faces, he looked back at me with this devious smile, pulling two shillings from his pocket. "Two up."

"What about the shop?" I questioned looking back at the long everlasting line that reached out the doors. The boys were in there busy like bees. I could hear the shouting and laughing from the streets. If Polly knew we were leaving she'd kill us both.

"I'm sure they can manage for an afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," he replied and I bit my lip, knowing this was his way of trying to make things right. It was probably best to indulge him. "Alright, let's get on with it then."

With his thumb he launched the two coins in the air and we both stepped back to let them fall on the sidewalk. When they finally settled we both looked.

"Looks like we're watching a film," John smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder. The wild butterflies filled my stomach and my cheeks burned as they flushed.

It was hard to ignore the looks we got as we walked down the busy block but it didn't seem to bother him much, I'm sure he was used to it, the looks and the whispering. But it all seemed to fade into the background when he would smile down at me every now and then.

"So what did you and Polly talk about?" He questioned, crossing the road.

I felt nervous lying to him but I had no choice. "It was more of a lecture on being a proper lady. How I shouldn't let men exploit me for money."

He couldn't help but laugh. "She must take a liking to you to lecture you."

"She reminds me of my Aunt," I replied.

The picture house was mostly empty when we walked in. The film hadn't started yet so we sat alone far in the back. His fingers twined with mine and my head found its way to his shoulders, watching as the people slowly trickled in.

"What's next after this?" I questioned but before he could reply five Blinders walked in looking for John and he sighed shaking his head.

"For fucks sake," he spat as he stood buttoning his jacket. "I can't even watch a bloody film without shit happenin'?"

"We're sorry John, Tommy needs you," Skudboat replied.

* * *

The shop was just as busy when we got back and I made my way into the middle, unsure where I was needed.

"There you are," Polly said, touching my shoulder and I was thankful she never realized I left. "I need you to do some sorting for a bit. The next race is about to start and Tommy just called for a family meeting."

"Alright," I replied, heading for the table piled high with coins where only a single man tried sorting through the endless pile alone.

John was pissed heading into the side room but it couldn't be helped. Business always seemed to come first with this family. It was something that I would have to remember in future. He looked at me before he walked in and sighed but I tried to smile, letting his know it was alright.

As boring as sorting looked, I didn't mind it. It always gave me time to think. It was a mindless task but probably one of the most important and one of my favorites when I had a lot on my mind. It made the time go by.

The doors for the side room finally opened as the Shelby's finished their family meeting. The brothers put on their caps, getting ready to head out but John came over to me first.

He reached from behind me to grab the empty top hat off the table, whispering in my ear as he did. "I'm heading out, try not to miss me too much sweetheart," he whispered and I rolled my eyes as I tried not to grin.

He walked off but I felt compelled to say something, anything. "John," I called and he stopped to look back at me. "Be fucking careful, alright," I said and he lightly smiled before leaving through the door behind Arthur.

* * *

There was a loud banging coming from my front door hours after midnight. Loud enough to wake me out my sleep and I'm sure the neighbors too. I grabbed my gun, making my way down the stairs but the closer I got the more I recognized the big bloody mouth of John fucking Shelby.

I sighed with relief, placing the heavy gun down on a table near the steps but my heart still pounded away against my chest, as he grinned down at me when I finally opened the front door.

"For fucks sake John, what the hell's happening?" I spat, closing my robe, the chilling night air biting at my skin. "What are you doing here so late? There's men watching the bloody house tonight, I swear it. I saw them myself."

Of course he was piss drunk with a cosh leaned against his shoulder and a bundle of wood in the other hand. He rank of rum and cigar smoke that swirled and blended with his cologne.

"I promised I'd bring you wood," he simply replied and I couldn't help but smile just a little, leaning against the door frame. Even drunk off his ass the bastard still remembered. It surely made me soft for him and I sighed.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"You invitin' me in?" He questioned with this endless grin.

"Well, you don't drink tea in the streets now do you?"

He made his way into my home, leaning the cosh against the wall and dropped the wood beside it as I locked up. He then stripped from his coat and cap, eyeing my nightgown under my thin robe as he did.

I did my best to cover up but what was the bloody point? The man had already seen, grabbed and kiss nearly every inch of me. He stepped closer, raising his hand to touch my cheek but blood on his face caught my attention.

"Is that blood?"

"It's nothing," he admitted touching the small knick under his left eye and then I noticed the bruising on his knuckles. He'd been fighting, I just prayed it wasn't with the bloody coppers. "Don't make a fuss over it."

"Whose fussin'? At least let me clean it," I spat, moving his hand to get a better look.

He grinned, stepping into me, his hands on my hips. "Clean it? You looking to be my nurse?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go sit by the fire, let me get a rag." I ordered breaking from his hold.

"Would you like something to eat with your tea?" I asked over my shoulder, making my way into the kitchen.

"No love, forget the tea. I just need my nurse," he replied and I rolled my eyes again.

With that, I turned off the kettle, grabbed a clean rag from the cabinet and ran it under the water from the sink. He was standing by the fireplace, tossing in a few pieces by the time I got back. It should be more than enough for the rest of the night and I was thankful.

"Go on, sit," I ordered, taking a seat on the sofa, folding one of my legs under my knee so I could face him. The fireplace blazed and the heat pressed against my skin, forcing my out my robe.

With a sigh I moved some hair behind my ears then leaned in to wipe the small cut. At least it was small and nothing too serious.

"Thanks again for bringing the wood. I honestly forgot all about it," I whispered, giving the wound a few light taps.

"No problem, I always try to keep my promises."

I smiled, mostly to myself. "That's a good thing you know. It means you're reliable even though you're reckless," I replied.

"You're not going to ask what happened?"

"Clearly, someone in Small Heath is walking around with a bloody hole in their face," I replied and he chuckled. "Besides, I figured if you wanted me to know you would just tell me, aye."

"I don't think I've ever heard a woman trying to mind her business before," he replied.

I laughed, putting down the rag and applied some ointment. "Then I guess I'm a different type of woman then. Most of what I remember about my childhood here was of my father being reckless. After a while, my mother just learned to stop asking questions— they got along better that way," I nodded. "After a while I think she was just thankful he came home at all," I added but hearing myself say it really made me look at John. Did I want the same life or relationship my mother had. Sometimes I wonder if she would've been happier with a simpler man.

"You're very gentle," he replied, bringing my mind back.

"I've had a lot of practice. There, that should do," I smiled as I finished, then brought his bruised knuckles to my lips to kiss them, like I remember doing as a child to my father. It was more out of habit than anything else.

Without warning, he pulled me into his lap straddling his waist and my little heart rightfully took off. Without his coat and jacket, I could actually smell _him_ and the butterflies went wild in my stomach _._ His arms wrapped around my waist, locking me in place, my breasts pressed up against his chest and I could feel it all in my core.

This wasn't good.

"John—"

"I'm sorry about the film," he whispered cutting me off, moving some hair behind my ear as he looked up at me. His fingers brushed against my cheeks and I nearly closed my eyes. I never noticed how much I missed his touch, craved it. His heavy head then met my chest and I melted, like the snow.

"It's alright. We can always see another one," I replied, running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you think I can spend the night?" He questioned but I already knew that's why he came. "I promise I'll try to be a gentleman. I can sleep on the couch again."

I sighed, still running my fingers through his hair, down to his neck soothing him. I don't know what he went through tonight but it was clear he was in need of some comfort.

"Tonight?"

"Please Anna," he begged pulling me closer and I could feel this ache between my legs.

"That'll be two nights in a row. Dear God, what will the neighbors think?" I teased.

"Fuck the neighbors," he spat in a tired tone and I smiled a bit. It was hard to tell him no, to refuse him when we were like this.

"And the children?"

"They're with Aunt Pol tonight," he assured me.

"Then I guess it's alright then," I replied, not like I would really send him back out there like this anyways.

He held me impossibly tighter, his left hand worked its way up to my breast and gave it a nice squeeze till the strap of my nightgown fell off my shoulder.

"I thought you promised to be a gentleman," I giggled softly and his face buried deeper into my breast making the ache worse, almost too much to handle.

"I couldn't help it," he admitted and I shook my head.

"Well let's get upstairs then, it's late," I whispered.

His eyes met mine, surprised. "Are you sure Anna?"

"We've shared a couch, what's a bed?" I replied and he didn't question it. Instead he stood to his feet, lifting me as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and his lips pressed hard against mine. I giggled against them as he made his way up the stairs. "John, slow down!"

He sat me on the edge of the bed and I could see the conflict in his eyes as he hands rested on either side of me. "I know you said only once, and I'm trying to respect your wishes—"

I shook my head, this shit again. "Just forget I said it," I panted, pulling him back to my lips.

I know what I said but it wasn't easy for me either. Back then I didn't know I would want it this bad. I stripped him out of his vest, working on his dress shirt as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants before he climbed into the bed with me.

Warm hands ran up my thighs, catching my nightie pulling it right over my head. I then made space for him, letting him position himself between my legs. His hand found it's way into my hair gripping before his lips met mine earning a light moan in his mouth.

With the other hand, his fingers found my wetness teasing me to no end, waiting, waiting for my approval. "John, please," I begged, breaking my lips from his and was breathless when he finally entered my heat, pressing all the way to the top. My nails dug into his back riding out this pure unrelenting pleasure. His kissed along my neck as he worked his hips in quick thrusts.

"Christ," he moaned against my shoulder as he sped up, rocking the bed till it hit the wall. "Shit," I moaned, feeling myself ready to come undone as the grip on my hair tightened.

"Cum for me," he whispered against my ear and with a few more quick fluid stokes I did and he came right behind me.

My head felt light until my face tingled and my heart beat furiously in my chest. He rolled off, laying breathless beside me but pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. His fingers softly brushed against my shoulders before placing a kiss to my forehead. "Smoke?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Top draw," I replied.

It was peaceful, sharing a cigarette in the moonlight, both looking as the light shined in through the curtain. My leg wrapped over his and his fingers gently combed through the edge of my hairline. I never felt so comfortable and safe than I did right now with him.

"I guess that can make up for one of my dollies," I said as he was outing the cigarette on a dish on the bedside table.

He chuckled, rolling on top of me ready to give me more. "Only one?" He questioned, his lips brushing against mine and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I told you, you're a greedy woman Anna," he said before he devoured my lips, ready to go again.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter and it's to your liking. Please let me know how you feel in the comment section and I'll be back with another chapter soon. Thanks for reading this far. You don't know how much it means to me!**


	4. The Comforter

By morning, I woke up in bed alone. With my eyes closed, I reached out for him but the sheets where he slept were ice cold and a part of me, even though it was expected, was somewhat disappointed.

I sighed, rolling onto my back gazing up at the fine cracks in the dull white ceiling. I just couldn't understand it. Why did this bother me so much? Just forget it, I urged myself. Don't be so bloody sensitive.

I groaned, dragging myself out of bed, deciding if I turned the kettle on now I could at least have a cup of tea before heading to the shop.

From the top draw, I grabbed a cigarette and smiled when I pulled on my robe, noticing the house was still nice and comfortable. I would have to thank him again for that. I lit the cigarette then pushed my feet in my slippers before heading downstairs but due to shock, I only made it down the first half and nearly dropped my cigarette.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

The sight of John standing in front of the stove had me completely frozen. By now, I thought he'd be off taking the children to school but here he was, making fucking breakfast— in my kitchen. I took a step down, leaning against the wall, biting my lip taking in the sight of him. The man was shirtless, only in his grey slacks that rested low on his hips with the help of his belt and suspenders.

The defined muscles of his back flexed and tightened while he worked but I felt my face get warm from the noticeable raised red nail marks that trailed over his entire back.

"Morning," he simply said over his shoulder and I jumped a bit, nearly dropping the fucking cigarette once again.

"Shit," I whispered. I really had to pull myself together and stop lusting with my eyes open. "Morning," I replied, making my way into the kitchen.

I stood beside him, looking into the pot. Surprised it actually looked like food but his eyes fixed on my thin light pink nightie that reached down to my mid-thigh and smirked, eyeing me.

I looked down and rolled my eyes. My nipples were at full attention this morning. Nearly every part of me was aroused just standing so close to him. I was tempted to run my hands along his hips and down his pants, eager to have a repeat of last night on the kitchen table. Something about the bruising on his knuckles and the knick under his eye really did it for me.

"Hungry?" He questioned, his eyes meeting mine.

I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my neck bringing me to his warm chest with a quick kiss to my forehead. I was a fucking puddle. I couldn't ask for more, holding his sides with my eyes closed. He smelled so good and brought me this unexpected yet overwhelming warmth and comfort.

This sense of security I've never felt before washed over me but at the same time, it made me question how long it would all last.

"Sleep alright?" He questioned his lips against the top of my head. I nodded against him, wrapping my arms around him, accepting his affection. "Good, now on, go sit at the table, it's nearly ready."

"Okay," I replied, giving him the lit cigarette.

"Thanks love," he replied after a quick draw.

I put my elbow on the table and placed my head in the palm of my hand watching him move through my kitchen like he owned the place. Christ, he was an absolutely beautiful fucking man, everything that could drive a girl mad rolled into one. I sighed. There was no doubt I was in deep, probably in over my head. Somehow in just a few short days, John Shelby had completely wormed his way into my head and between my fucking legs. At this rate, I wasn't a lady in his eyes. Was there even a reason for him to court me still? I was too fucking easy. Just thinking about it made me feel like a common whore, a free whore at that.

With another heavy sigh, I picked up one of his pistols off the table, deciding to take a good look as I waited, trying to distract myself from negative, self-destructive thoughts.

"Careful with that love, it's loaded," he said, placing a plate of eggs and a slice of bread in front of me, with a cup of tea before joining me.

"I figured that much by the weight," I replied, putting it down to eat.

He smirked, reaching for the jam in the middle of the table as he sat. "You know guns?"

"Just a little. The one I have is a little smaller than that one but it's been ages since I've shot it."

His eyes brightened and a smile conquered his lips. "Pretty little thing like you carries a gun?" He questioned as he chewed.

I laughed, "not by choice I promise. Father says, sometimes a woman has to save herself," I replied and he simply nodded his agreement.

"Your father has always been a wise man," he said.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of the old man, I should see him today after work." It was too late to go now.

"Need company?"

"No, that's alright. He won't tell me what I need to know if you're there. His pride is the only thing that hasn't changed about him."

He laughed as he stood, placing another kiss on my forehead. "Try not to be too hard on 'em, eh. The old man must have his reasons," he replied and I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would side with him.

He took his plate to the sink and surprisingly rinsed it, drying his hands with a cloth as he approached the table. "Do you want me to wait for you to get dressed?"

"No that's alright," I smiled. "I'll only make you late, but thank you."

"Alright then," he said, grabbing his shirt off the back of the chair, taking his time to button it and pull up his suspenders. He strapped on the shoulder holster, pushing his guns back in place. When he grabbed for his jacket I followed him to the door and he took his coat and cap along the way.

He stopped in front of the door and turned to face me. "I guess I should thank you for letting me spend the night," he said, stepping into me and I cracked a smile, backing up a little. Feeling my heart bang away with a force against my chest.

"I should be the one thanking you for the wood. I don't know what I would do without you," I said.

"I guess we're even then," he replied. His warm hand met the back of my neck, fingers reaching in my hair as he gently guided me to his lips. I held onto his jacket for support as he gripped my hair bringing me closer. I was on my tiptoes, the butterflies in my gut in a fucking flurry.

When it broke, he kissed my forehead again but I more than loved the feeling. "Try not to be too late love," he whispered and I nodded in his hand. He smiled at me before he let me go.

With this growing cocky smile, he opened the door and started his way down the block. I leaned against the frame, crossing my arms as I watched him. I smiled when he looked over his shoulder to look back at me. Some of my neighbors stared and whispered as they walked by and I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes. I didn't doubt I'd soon be the fucking talk of the block but what could you do. For whatever reason, I couldn't tell John no.

* * *

As usual, the place was a bloody madhouse when I arrived. John was already at his station shouting the odds while eager people placed bets for the first race of the day. My eye caught Polly in the cage doing the morning tally, getting prepared for the first payout and headed for her.

"Morning Anna," Polly smiled as I walked in. "Put down ya' bag and start passing out the mugs for the beers. It's been busy since the doors opened and the boys need motivation."

"Yes Polly," I replied, dropping my stuff on the table. I hung up my coat and touched up my hair, hoping it was perfect in a single plat down my back.

From the side family room, I grabbed a few empty mugs by the handles carrying them out to the shop, placing them on tables and instantly waiting men smiled and said their thanks, as they filled their mugs from the full metal pale in front of them.

Arthur came through the back door with his usual fast pace stride, snatching his cap off as he made his way through the shop. "Morning boys!"

I placed another grip full of mugs on a table and Arthur was the first to fill a cup. "Good morning Anna, looking beautiful as always, love."

"Thank You, Arthur," I smiled.

He nodded my way. "Keep up the good work," he said before heading off towards the cage.

I delivered the last grip full of mugs before joining John. He was down to his vest with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Took you long enough," John teased. "Must every woman take a year just to get dressed?"

I rolled my eyes. "I told you I'd make you late. Were you at least able to see the children off?"

"Just in time."

"Well then, that's good. I don't feel as guilty," I smiled.

"John, let's go," Tommy called and John looked at me.

"I have some business I need to handle with my brothers. Make sure to take care of the place for me."

"Alright," I sighed. "No more fights then?"

"No promises," he smiled before taking off and I shook my head.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on without the Shelby brothers to keep the momentum and provide quality entertainment like only a Shelby could. At the end of the night Polly and I cleaned up and I headed out.

I shrugged on my jacket as I finally made it outside. A Blinder was leaning against the building, waiting for me I'm sure.

"See you in the morning, Anna," Polly said from the doorframe.

"Night Polly," I replied, fixing my bag. "See you in the morning."

I let out a heavy sigh as I made my way towards the hospital, passing a Blinder every now and then as they patrolled the blocks.

I looked up at the old hospital building and sighed again. I hated this bloody place with a passion, more than you could ever imagine. I couldn't wait for the day I would never have to come back to this place.

The staff all smiled at me as I passed by. I knocked on my father's room door before I entered, hoping I didn't wake him. He smiled at the sight of me like he always did. He even stood to meet me at the little table in the center. I watched how weak he had become since the first day he came here. His clothes seemed to droop off his shoulders a bit, he'd lost a bit of weight but they kept him well kept.

"Anna, what are you doing here so late?" He questioned, wrapping his tired arms around me.

"I just came for a visit. I missed you."

"I miss you too," he said, motioning for me to have a seat and he sat with me at the white round table. "How are you?" he questioned. "How do you like the shop?"

"It's interesting. It's different from what I expected but I'm surprised you thought I should work there," I admitted.

"I don't see why not. You have more in your head than most of the men that work there. Besides, I wanted you to be close to the boys," he admitted.

"Why do you need me to be close to them? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in now, old man?"

He chuckled, showing me this bright smile full of teeth. "I'm not in any trouble Anna. It's just the name I've made for myself that concerns me. Just the name. I'm an old man now but the Shelby boys are good boys. I wanted you to get to know them."

I smiled. Now I understood. "The Shelby boys may be good boys but they've found themselves in a bit of trouble."

Father sighed. "It comes with the lifestyle, Anna. It does worry me a bit, I must admit."

"You don't have to worry about me dad. I'm more worried about you in this place. How are you, truly?"

"I'm fine Anna," he assured me. "Everything is fine."

"Then when are you come home? It's been weeks. There has to be a reason why you're still here. You can tell me. I can take it, whatever it is."

"There's nothing to tell," he replied but I knew he was lying to me. So with a deep sigh, I stood to my feet and crossed my arms. He was just impossible and really left me with no choice once again. First, he forced me to move back to this ash-covered town and now this. I left my friends and a family I've come to accept as my own to be with him but he couldn't even be honest with me? "If you won't tell me what's going on then I guess I just won't leave."

"Anna, love be reasonable," he begged as he stood.

"You're the one being unreasonable," I spat. "All I want to know is how you're doing, truly. How bloody hard is that? But maybe in the morning, you'll be more willing to talk."

"Sweetheart this isn't a place that you want to spend the night. Go home and get some real rest," he pleaded, watching me dig a cigarette and a lighter out of my bag.

"How exactly do you expect me to sleep when you won't tell me anything? You've been here for weeks— weeks dad and no one wants to tell me anything. All I know is that the bill is being paid. Thanks not enough for me. I want you to come home, so I need answers."

He sighed. "Anna, have faith in me, everything is alright. You just try to be reasonable."

I chuckled as I lit the cigarette and took a long draw, "be reasonable? I'll be more reasonable when I see the doctor in the morning. Maybe he can tell me something that can help me to be reasonable."

A nurse was passing by in the hall and I made sure to catch her attention as I took another draw on my cigarette. "Excuse me, nurse."

"Yes, ma'am?" She answered with a bright smile but it faded when she saw my cigarette. "I'm sorry ma'am you can't smoke in here."

"I'm well aware but right now I need someone to bring me a cot and a blanket, please. It seems I'll be spending the night."

"I'm not sure it's appropriate for you to spend the night ma'am," she nervously replied.

"Please, I'm begging you, just get me the fucking cot," I spat.

"Yes ma'am," she said, hurrying off.

"Thank you," I said with a forced smile, closing his door.

* * *

I made a quick stop home to change before heading to the shop. To say the least, I was exhausted, aggravated and my body ached all over. It was hard to sleep in the hospital with the sick but I had to make my feelings heard.

A heavy sigh left my chest from frustration because even after my little stunt, I still learned nothing when the doctor made his round in the morning but there was always more than one way to force a man's hand.

The boys were already gone by the time I got to the shop but today that only fueled the madness. It was still busy just a little quieter without the Shelby brothers but by the afternoon the betting shop was nearly on the brink of fucking chaos.

The boys weren't there to keep the peace and the men that were had no effect on rioters. Polly made me promise to stay in the cage and out of trouble, hoping it would die down but after ten minutes she finally had it. She rushed to me, planting her palms on the table with a slam.

"Enough of this. Anna, it's time for you to pull your weight. I need you to go to the Garrison, get the boys. Hurry before the bastards tear the place apart," she spat. "Go out the back, hurry now, go on."

I grabbed my coat and nearly ran the whole way there. Smoke and puffs of fire bellowed from the factory as I passed in a hurry. Random people on the streets looked back at me as I passed them in a flash. I nearly stumbled into the Garrison.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the bar questioned.

"Where are the Shelby brothers?"

He pointed towards and door and I nodded my thanks. I was out of breath by the time I made it into the snug. All eyes met me as I pushed my way in completely spent.

"Anna, what the hell's happening?" John asked, pulling the toothpick from his mouth.

"Polly needs you at the shop, a group of men came in trying to place bets after the race had already started and got pissed when Scudboat told them that the bets were closed. They're causing a riot out in the streets ready to tear the place apart."

The three of them stood. Arthur picked up his cap, Tommy outed his cigarette and John downed his whiskey. They buttoned the front of their jackets as they made their way out the snug but John caught me by the wrist as I tried to follow behind Arthur.

"Not so fast sweetheart," he said, shaking his head.

Gently he pulled me back, pinning me against the wall, closing the door with his foot. Deep blue eyes fixed on my slim figure and I knew I was in trouble. I could feel my heart resonating in my chest.

"John, the shop—" I urged, holding onto his jacket.

"They'll manage," he simply replied. "I want you to answer me this. I stopped by your place late last night, you weren't home, where were you?"

I sighed. "I spent the night at the hospital with my father."

His eyes softened and so did his grip on my waist. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head, feeling the tears pending in my eyes but I managed to blink them away. "I don't know. The doctors won't say much to me and I'm tired of it. I just want to know how he is."

"Have you talked to Tommy?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"You should," he replied.

"Then I'll do it today."

"Good. It'll be alright. Tommy will sort it out," he whispered as his fingers traced up along my jawline, reaching into my hair.

I closed my eyes giving in to the intoxicating sensation as he stepped into me. I was so stressed out and tired, all I wanted was a little bit of comfort. His lips pressed against mine as I gripped his jacket, pulling him closer, tasting the whiskey on his tongue.

His warm lips then met my neck forcing a small moan to escape my throat. He helped my coat off my shoulders and reality struck.

"Wait, John— we can't. Not here."

"Why not?" He whispered.

His warm breath brushed against my ear, completely clearing my mind. His lips then pressed against my neck and my head fell back against the wall. I held his head in my hand, my fingers reaching in his hair. Every part of me felt on fire, feeling a burning warmth in my knickers. Fuck.

His lips then crushed again mine and his hard front pressed against me, forcing me back against the wall. And with one quick effortless motion, he lifted me off my feet, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He sat us down near the table, his hand reaching up into my hair again, gripping my roots. Our tongues tangled as he freed my skirt from under me. I undid his belt and took him in my hands, then raised myself up on my knees. He moved my knickers to the side so I could position his stiffness against my dripping entrance and I let myself down.

A heavy moan flooded the room and he pulled me closer, my name falling off his lips. I held the back of his neck for support as I flicked my waist as he rubbed my clit in endless circles. I came first, my thighs feeling like noodles but he was far from done. He gripped my waist before he stood, laying me on the table. He pulled me towards the edge and started to stroke, deep. Every hard thrust forced me to another burning climax. I bit my lip feeling my mind go numb till my pussy gripped his dick and came hard and he soon followed. He gripped my waist till he bucked and came inside me, both of us breathless.

He lifted me off the table, falling back into the seat together. We stayed there for a while, catching our breaths. Neither one of us really willing to move. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't sleep at the hospital anymore," he whispered.

I sighed, "John—"

"Please Anna," he said.

"Alright. I promise," I whispered and he hugged me tighter, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

I waited for things to calm down at the shop before going to see Tommy in his office and of course, John went with me.

"Anna, come in," he sighed, sitting down in his chair. "What's going on sweetheart?"

"Yesterday, I went to see my Dad again but every time I see him, he just keeps looking worse and worse."

"What do the doctors say?" He questioned, lighting his cigarette.

I shook my head. "They won't tell me anything. I'm sure it's my dad telling them not to but I need to know something. He's all that I have now but I'm sure he'll tell you."

"I understand, but keep in mind you have us now." He stood to his feet buttoning his jacket. "But I'll make time and go down there, try to figure out what I can."

I nodded. "Thank you, Tommy," I replied but as I turned to leave he called my name.

"Anna, before you leave," he said, clearing his throat and I turned to face him. "I want to invite you to a family occasion," he said and John looked to his feet. "I'm hoping you'll attend."

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Benny," Tommy said as he made his grand entrance.

He smiled, trying his best to sit up. "It's good to see you. How you doing boys?"

Tommy pulled up a chair but John stood behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"I should be asking you," Tommy replied. "You look like shit and have your daughter worried about you."

He sighed, his bright smile fading. "I know she's worried."

"I heard she slept here last night," Tommy said.

"I begged her not too but that girl is just as hard-headed as her mother," he replied, trying to force a playful laugh.

"So what's going on Benny? Why won't the bloody doctors tell her anything?" Tommy questioned as he lit his cigarette.

He sighed even harder. "The truth is— I'm dying Tom —and I just don't have the heart to tell her. I just can't."

John shook his head and Tommy sighed looking to the ground. "Benny— she's your daughter—"

"I just can't Tom. I can't watch her fall apart like she did when her mother passed but I'm glad you're here. I wanted to give you this in person," he said, fishing a folded piece of legal paper from the inside of his robe pocket, giving it to Tommy. "I want you to have full control over everything I own, including Anna's dowry. It's not much but I want you to have it, give it to the man she marries."

Tommy opened it and sighed again, this time shaking his head. "The house and the car too, Benny? You should leave all this to Anna."

He shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her. I trust you and your family. I trust the Peaky Blinders, always have. I know she'll be alright in your care. Make sure she marries a good man who'll treat her right. Someone who can provide and protect her. But you can't tell her I'm doing this Tom."

"Benny, she's not a little girl anymore. She has a right to know," John said.

"I understand," he replied with a heavy heart. "But I'm glad I at least got to watch her grow up. I'm just sorry I'll miss the day she gets married and starts having children."

"Then at least give her the chance to treasure what time she has left with you eh? She deserves at least that," Tommy replied. "She's a good girl Benny. She deserves better than this."

"I know," he sighed. "Maybe you're right Tom."

* * *

Tommy tossed his cigarette the moment he reached outside. He looked up to the sky before letting out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "Fuck," he whispered, closing his eyes. He then looked back at John and pointed at him. "Not a fucking word to Anna. You hear me? Not a fucking word," he warned.

John shook his head, pushing his hands in his slack pockets. "She deserves to know Tom."

"You're absolutely fucking right but Benny—," he said pointing to the hospital building, "Benny needs to be the one to fucking tell her."

"He's not going to. I see that look in his eyes. He fucking scared Tommy," John spat. "I've never seen that man scared."

"I know," Tommy sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Let me tell her then," John replied. "She'll take it better from me."

"John—"

"Someone has to fucking tell her Tommy! What's the fucking plan then, eh? Wait till the fucking funeral for her to find out everything?"

"No, that can't happen," Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "Just give me some time. Let me talk to Polly first."

"Alright Tommy, but whatever you two decide, you'd better do it fast. You saw that man. He doesn't have fucking long," John spat.

* * *

By the end of the last race, it was only me and Polly left to do the final count and the entire clean up. I went over the books while she handled the money but let's just say she wasn't too pleased about it.

"Those bastards left us with all the work again," Polly spat, stacking all the earnings of the night into the vault. "I think I need a bloody drink after this."

"Mind if I join you? I could use a drink myself."

"I hope you like Gin and Whiskey. That's all that's really good down at the Garrison. Everything else is cheap beer and watered-down rum," she smiled and we both giggled.

"It'll due. Father practically raised me on the stuff," I replied.

"How is your father doing?" She questioned as she stacked. "John told me you slept there last night."

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself," I sighed heavily and she shook her head. "All he keeps saying is that he's fine and that he doesn't want to worry me but I'm more worried just from not knowing anything. He's been there for weeks and no one will tell me why."

"He treats you just like he did your mother. It must've been hard when she passed," she replied. "Benny wasn't the same after."

"It's why I came back," I admitted. "The first few months were really hard on him. He hardly answered my letters and when he did it didn't seem like he was getting any better."

"I can't imagine— but a grown girl like you must want to get married and leave home, start a family," she replied, closing the vault and spinning the dial.

"One day but for now my father needs me. His health just isn't what it used to be whether he wants to admit it or not."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	5. Mr Protective

Outside was nipping cold, the signature of Birmingham. The ash from the factory swirled and floated in the night air like little puffs of snow and muddied the ground just the same. You could hear the constant echoing hums far off in the distance like a steady beating heart. Sometimes it made the night feel a little more safe, comforting. I couldn't imagine Small Heath without it.

Polly handed me a folded stack of money after locking the shop doors. "This is your cut," she said, lighting a cigarette. She took a draw and blew the smoke away from me. "You did good. Much better than Tommy thought you would. Much better than some of the men he's hired in the past, maybe even better than John. You have an eye for detail."

"Thank you, Polly," I said looking in my hand, "but really this— this is too much. I haven't even been here a full week."

She sighed making her way down the sidewalk and I jogged to catch up to her. "Polly—"

"I never want to hear you say that again," she spat as she looked at me. "Men underestimate women in the workforce every single God-given day. They under-pay us, treat us like shit like we're their personal maids and whores. It's like they forgot who was making all the fucking money, supporting the household while tall the men were away at war. So when they're willing to give up what's rightfully yours, take it, take it all, and push for more," she spat. "You earned that money, every single shilling. You made us a big profit with those little odds you and John came up with. And let's not forget all the tutoring you've given the children. Even Finn's teacher is impressed, she sent me a letter yesterday about his improvements. It's only fair you got what you did and there'll be more if you keep it up."

"Thank you, Polly," I said.

"Don't thank me, thank Tommy," she said.

I pushed my hands in my coat pockets, looking down at the sidewalk. "You all must really care for my father to do all of this for him. You don't even know me but you've all treated me like family from the moment we met."

"It's only natural. Your father is a hard worker, a loyal soldier, and probably one of the most trustworthy men I've ever met. He's always been there for Tommy and the boys, even during the war. It's only right we look after you. Your father has never asked us for anything, ever. So believe the boys are taking this seriously," she replied, taking another long drag.

"Trust me I know," I whispered.

"You're lucky you know," she said with a smile and an amused giggle to herself. "Tommy was ready to move you in our home, keep a real good eye on ya' but your father laughed at 'em, said you'd cut 'em before you'd let that happen."

The very thought made me laugh to myself. My father knew me well. If only he knew how much I missed him but I was also thankful for this opportunity and the family he finally introduced me to. I could see what he saw in them. They may be dangerous but they were good people doing what they needed to do to survive.

"You know, your father had good, pure intentions keeping you away from this lifestyle as long as he did," she said and I looked at her, surprised she wasn't offended. "He was only trying to protect you, sending you away," she said looking at me. "I understand why he didn't want you to come back. The Blinder business isn't always rainbows and roses, most of the time all it is, is blood and conflict but you're a smart girl, I'm sure you knew that already. Even as we speak there's a new copper in town by the name of Inspector Campbell and he's gunning for our family."

"I heard," I replied. "He has quite the reputation in Belfast."

"That he does. Then let's not forget we're still at war with the Lee's. Then we have troubles with the IRA. One of their men ended up dead and they're blaming us of course and supposedly we're now working with Billy Kimber," she sighed. "But the scariest part is— only Tommy knows just how deep we're truly in," she admitted, looking at me with this intense worry in her eyes and I knew I was forbidden to utter a knowing word to anyone about it. "That boy is clever but I feel it'll be the death of him. He understands this world better than anyone. He sees it as a game. Moving pieces at just the right moment, making the right move to win but sometimes, I feel he gets lost in it all and we all become nothing more than cards, that he can pick up and lay down when he's ready," she whispered before she looked at me. "Just make sure you know your boundaries and the worth of your soul when he asks you to do something. Promise me."

"I promise Polly," I said and she smiled.

"Good girl, now let's go get some fucking drinks," Polly said.

* * *

The Garrison was a nice little pub not too far from the shop, walking distance. As expected for a Friday night, the place was filled to the brim. There were only a few women in the place, smiling as they greeted their male friends.

Half the crowd was already drunk while the other half were well on their way. Nearly every hand had a drink, a smoke, a woman, or a combination. The room was loud, filled with laughter and men slapping each other on the backs and drunk till they could hardly stand as they sang songs.

A huge smile spread across Polly's face the moment we walked in. The place was beautiful, all the fine details embellished in gold. I never really got a good look at the place the last time I came.

I followed Polly to the small room on the side, the snug, where the rest of the Shelby brothers gathered, nearly polishing off their first bottle of whiskey without us. My eyes met John who smirked at me before taking a sip from his glass.

"Aye!" Arthur cheered, putting down his hand of cards. "Welcome to me pub! You finally made it!"

"No thanks to you lot, leaving us to close up," Polly spat, dropping her bag on the table.

"You ran the place without us for five bloody years, I figured you could run it for one more day," Tommy replied with a smirk, throwing down a card and the boys chuckled amongst themselves.

"I'll remember that Thomas, know that," she spat, taking off her coat and I did the same, handing it close to hers.

"Calm down Aunt Pol," Arthur laughed. "He was just having a laugh. Don't take him serious."

Polly sat beside Tommy, leaving me to sit beside John with Arthur in the middle. John's hand found my thigh under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile at him. I've missed him today.

"What you drinking love?" John questioned, moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Whisky will do," I smiled.

"You sure Anna?" He questioned and I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"As long as you promise to take me home," I whispered.

"Whisky it is then," John said, pouring me a small glass. I'd be fine as long as he was here with me.

The barmaid Grace made a quick appearance to pick up the empty pail of beer and cleaned up the table a bit.

"Thank you Grace," Tommy said, quickly glancing up at her then back to his cards.

Arthur and John looked at each other with bright cheeky smiles but Polly simply rolled hers. From what I hear Tommy recently hired Grace to help Arthur with the books at the pub and also to be his personal secretary but Polly wasn't too pleased about it but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Anna," Tommy called, trying to take the attention off of himself. "Did you do the odds for tomorrow?" He questioned, throwing down another card, trying to ignore Grace as she walked away.

"Yes, I left them on John's desk so he can review them in the morning," I said.

"Good, good," he said, nodding his head. "You've done well this week. Your father will be proud," Tommy said.

"Right, right he will," Arthur agreed.

"Thank you," I smiled as I stood, picking up my purse.

"Oi! Leaving already love?" Arthur questioned.

"Not yet," I smiled. "I'm just going to the bar to get the next bottle," I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get it, love," John quickly replied, ready to stand.

"No, that's alright. I wanted to buy a bottle myself as thanks. I just to show my appreciation for everything you've all done for me and my father. I was a little hesitant to take the job at the betting shop but you've all been more than welcoming. So this bottle is the very least that I can do, to show I don't take any of you for granted," I said before heading for the crowded bar.

"What a sweet girl," Polly smiled, taking a draw on her cigarette as she watched me leave. "No wonder Benny kept her from us all this time. Genuine and sweet, just like her mother."

John slid over a tad, watched me wade through the crowd, and Arthur grinned watching him go through the nerves. John's face was tight as he brought his glass to his lips.

"She'll be fine John-boy," Arthur teased, trying not to laugh at his own jokes. "The men out there might be drunk savages but she can manage. You see how she handles herself at the shop," he laughed.

Tommy chuckled under his breath looking at Arthur but John didn't reply as he watched me through the door, tapping his foot, itching to follow.

"I don't know Arthur," Tommy said, clearing his throat. "Pretty young girl like her in a dress like that could make even the most righteous man sin after drinking all that whiskey," Tommy replied into his glass, winding up his brother. "Besides, she's still a single girl, after all, she can talk to any man that interests her. A girl her age should be out looking for a good husband and start having some kids. Maybe a nice Cavalryman or a banker will do."

John downed his glass of whiskey like a shot.

"Don't listen to them John," Polly spat but John stood to adjust his vest before heading to the bar, taking his cap as he went.

"Eh, don't kill anyone John-boy," Arthur laughed, his chest going up and down as he did. "I just gave the place a proper clean."

Polly shook her head, disappointed in her nephews. "You two just had to wind him up," she spat, taking another draw of her cigarette.

"Just a tad Pol," Arthur replied. "It's time he showed Anna his true self, tell her how he feels. The boys had his eyes and hands on the girl since she walked in the shop. Completely smitten. He nearly took off poor Frances' head for just introducing himself to her."

"Besides that, It's time he takes a proper girl," Tommy said.

"Right, and forget about that whoring Lizzie Stark," Arthur added.

"Don't remind me," Polly groaned, blowing smoke. "I saw her the other day in the market. I walked past her like I didn't see her. I hear she's been asking about him."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Of course she is. A man like John for someone like her is a fucking prize but what he needs is a good woman to help him mother them children, not a whore still trying to keep the wolf from the bloody door."

Polly leaned into the table. "And that's exactly why he has to keep calm and court this girl properly. He's going to scare off the poor thing with his jealousy and bad temper."

Arthur groaned. "Tell me about it. I made the girl laugh, a simple laugh Polly and he was pissed with me for the rest of the bloody day, pure fucking jealousy. I feel sorry for her," Arthur admitted, shaking his head.

"Regardless," Tommy started. "Anna is a tough girl, she can handle him."

"You think so?" Polly questioned.

"I'm sure of it," Tommy said. "She's a lot tougher than she looks. She's Benny's daughter after all."

"I hope so," Arthur muttered into his glass.

"While we're on the subject," Tommy said, clearing his throat. "I need to talk to you about something Pol."

She sighed. "What is it now Thomas?"

He sighed, taking a long draw on his cigarette. "John and I went to see Benny."

Surprised, her eyes widened with interest as she sat up a little straighter. "When?"

"Today," he replied.

She outed her cigarette. "How is he?"

"Not good," he admitted. "The man's bloody dying Pol and he wasn't going to tell a bloody soul."

Arthur shook his head with grief and a heavy sigh left his chest. "Shit," he whispered.

"Christ, I had a feeling. He at least needs to tell his daughter," she said, concerned.

Tommy shook his head. "He won't do it, Pol. He had this look in his eyes that I know too well, he's too scared."

"Scared or not, he needs to give her a chance to get all the affairs in order," she spat.

"It seems he already did," Tommy replied, pulling the documents from inside his inner jacket pocket. "He signed everything over to me. Even her fucking dowry Pol," he said, passing her the stack of folded documents.

"Dear Christ," Polly spat as she skimmed them. "The sickness must be in his bloody brain. How could he do this to her?"

"According to him, this is his way of protecting her," Tommy replied, taking another draw of his cigarette. "Giving her to the Blinders. He's afraid she'll be taken advantage of otherwise."

Pol frowned. "So take it all from her? And give it to a bloody man?"

Tommy sighed. "I didn't tell him to do it, Pol."

"It's still not right Thomas, she doesn't deserve this," Polly spat.

"And I agree," Tommy sighed.

"How long does he have?" Arthur questioned.

"I didn't ask but from the way he looks, I can't imagine too much longer," Tommy admitted, shaking his head.

"You have to tell her Thomas," she replied, folding back the papers. "Someone has too."

"I plan to, the only problem is Benny doesn't want her to know about the assets," Tommy said.

"She's all that he has. She's going to find out sooner or later and when she does she's going to be devastated that he could do something like this to her." Polly spat.

"I won't let that happen. I plan to transfer everything back to her, right after he passes and burn this," Tommy said.

Polly shook her head. "That poor girl deserves better than this. She came here to look after him. She left the beautiful country to come to the fucking slums of Small Heath for her father, Thomas."

"I know Pol but for now what's done is done. I'll make sure to fix it before she finds out," Thomas said.

They naturally cleared a path as I made my way through to an empty barstool. I was smiling and greeting men who hailed me but nothing more. I sat, figuring it would be a while before I would receive service anyways but it wouldn't be in peace.

A man, quite older than me but still young soon found the courage to lean against the bar. He smiled down at me like a vulture would dead prey but then started to bat his eyes, trying his best to catch my interest like a bird in the wild in heat. It wasn't too long before he followed up with the classic line, "can I buy you a whiskey?"

"That's alright, I'm buying a bottle for the night but thank you anyway," I said with a light smile.

He inched a little closer, smelling of stale beer and old cigarettes. "You plan to drink all that alone?" He questioned, boldly touching my hand, his fingernails caked with dirt. "Wouldn't you rather have some company?"

I pulled my hand away but it was John's voice that got his undivided attention. "She has plenty fucking company, thank you," John spat, grabbing the man by his shirt.

"Shit," I spat, hopping off the stool, trying to calm him down. "Let him go, John, please," I begged and his jaw clenched before he did.

The moment the man's feet touched the ground he fled. With a look from John, I sat back in my seat and faced the bar but I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head. That temper of his was probably the only thing that hasn't changed since we were children.

John raised two fingers to the barmaid, Grace, clearly annoyed. "Bottle of whiskey, Irish," he spat.

I turned my head to face him, realizing his hand had found its way to my waist, preventing anyone from coming too close to us, not like they would when those piercing blue eyes set on them. He kept his gaze straight while he waited and his jaw clenched before he finally looked down at me. There was no denying it, he was pissed.

"You alright?" He finally questioned when he caught my gaze.

"Yes," I assured him, knowing the one thing John hated more than the fucking cavalrymen were pricks with fast hands.

He took the bottle and I paid but Harry, the bartender, looked at him before taking the money, making sure it was alright. John gave him a simple nod and there was finally peace.

He took my hand and I couldn't help but feel my heart pick up as he led the way back, placing the bottle in the middle of the table next to the stack of playing cards.

"Let's drink," Arthur cheered.

A few games in and a dozen drinks later I stood to my feet, feeling extremely light.

"Oi, where you going?" John questioned, his eyes fixed on me.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back," I smiled, walking out of the room, feeling my face starting to flush with the warmth of the alcohol and my body slightly sway.

He watched me leave and didn't say a word. I doubt he could. "This bloody girl is going to be the death of me," he sighed, standing up to follow me and his brothers simply laughed.

"She might be just as much trouble as you," Arthur laughed.

"You need to make sure you apologize for your behavior earlier," Polly spat. "The poor girl must've been embarrassed."

"Alright Polly," he sighed.

The bathroom was empty and I smiled at myself in the mirror, glad my face was still its normal shade but I could feel this heat pulsing through me. When I came out John was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and my heart started thumping in my chest. He was so handsome.

"Were you waiting for me?" I questioned, a little surprised. I was sure I was more than capable to wee alone.

He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright and— apologize for the way I acted earlier at the bar. I shouldn't have made a scene."

I shook my head, looking to my feet. I couldn't explain how I felt when he defended me but I didn't hate it. "It's alright John—"

"No it's not," he spat as he caught hold of my waist. He couldn't meet my eyes but I knew he meant what he said. "I don't like people touching you, alright. They have no right to touch you," he whispered.

"I understand but I don't like you fighting," I said, going up on my toes to kiss his jaw and the grip on me tighten. "It's not worth it. It's just desperate men trying their luck, that's all."

"Don't ever say that. I know what goes through their minds when they see a girl like you," he spat, holding my head in his hands, forcing our eyes to meet. "I'd kill anyone who hurts you, cut 'em a smile each," he spat and my heart threatened to burst from my chest.

"John—"

He sighed, pulling me closer, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I mean it, Anna," he said into my hair.

I nodded my head against him, clutching his vest as my eyes closed. "I know you do," I whispered. My eyes closed and I could feel the whiskey going to my head. "John—"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can you take me home?"

He nodded. "Let's get your coat," he said.

John waited outside for me, with his hands in his coat pockets as I said my goodbyes to his family. He tossed his cigarette and threw his arm over my shoulder when I finally came outside. He smelled so good and felt warm even through his coat.

"Thank you for walking me home," I said.

"I promised I would," he said and I smiled up at him.

We reached my door and I looked back at him, as he stood outside my door. "Aren't you coming in for tea?"

He smirked, following me inside. He closed the door, locked it behind him while I took off my coat, heading for the stairs. He stood at the base watching me strip as I walked up.

"Are you coming?" I questioned looking back at him and he smirked watching my purse tumble down the stairs before bolting up behind me.

"Anna," he laughed.

He closed my room door with his foot and caught me by my wrist, pulling me into him. I was down to my silk slip. He pulled me into him, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Fuck Anna, what's gotten into you?"

"Whiskey," I replied, kissing him. I helped his vest off his shoulders.

He then helped my slip off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. I pulled his shirt out his pants, undoing his buttons and he pulled the ribbon of my bra, rubbing his hands along the length of my back as we continued to kiss.

His hand moved up to my hair where he slowly started to pull my pins. "I always like it when your hair's down," he whispered, letting them drop to the floor, watching the strands fall past my shoulders, settling near my waist.

His warm hands reached up along my nape and up into my hair against my scalp and I held his wrist.

"I've always loved your long hair when we were kids," he whispered against my ear, sending a tingling wave down deep into my stomach.

"I could tell, you made it a point to pull it every single day, stealing my ribbons and hair bands," I whispered, biting my lip, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers against my scalp.

He filled his hands, gripping gently, causing a heavy moan to escape my lips and he smirked bringing himself closer. My eyes closed, as I held his wrists and bit my lip harder in pure fucking pleasure. He pressed into me, watching me come undone is his hands, before he pressed his warm lips closer to my ear. "Tell me what you want Anna."

My body was completely in his trance, all I could do was nod my head. There was no doubt he knew what I wanted. He gripped just a little tighter before he kissed me again, sending a rush of lust and warm tinglings between my legs.

When he released my hair he lifted me off my feet and my legs wrapped around his waist as he moved to sit on the edge of my bed. By my waist he lifted me to my knees, positioning himself under my warm dripping entrance, teasing, stroking along my slit before helping me down. My head fell back and his face buried in my neck as I rode him to my liking. He held onto the back of my neck, holding me close to his body, enjoying my rhythm.

"Fuck," he moaned against my skin.

My arms wrapped around his head and fingers twined in his hair as I flicked my waist. His hot moans pressed against my skin and his grip grew tighter. When he finally looked up at me, I couldn't help but kiss him again.

He then laid me down, and flipped me on my stomach, lifting my waist, positioning me on my knees. His firm hands ran over my bottom, my face buried in my pillow and I bit my lip waiting, but John was a fucking tease. Rubbing my already throbbing clit, dragging out heavy pants and moans, my hips rocking against his fingers. He wanted me to beg, wanted to hear me say his name.

I was spilling out, feeling it running down my thighs, gripping the sheets aching for him to fuck me.

His finger trailed my wetness. "Fuck, look at all that," he said and I bit my lip harder, feeling his two fingers slide in. His other hand gripped my waist as he teased my entrance.

It was nothing compared to what I wanted. It only made the ache worse. "John— please," I moaned, begged and his fingers slid out.

"Alright sweetheart," he said with a kiss to my lower back before he finally slipped in his full length deep inside me then slapped my ass as he began to pump.

I played with my clit as he fucked me, feeling the orgasm already building back up, stronger than before. He pressed his hand in my lower back, arching it to press deeper. My cunt tightening around his cock, ready to cum hard.

"I'm going to cum," I moaned.

"Cum for me, love," he begged. He pressed my lower back lower, as he gripped my waist with the other. He thrust deeper, hitting my spot over and over till I couldn't take it. I moaned his name as I finally came.

He held my thighs firm to him as my body relaxed. "Fuck," he moaned, throwing his head back as he came after me, spilling out inside of me.


	6. Mr Sweet Words

The morning early light strained through cream curtains, casting over us. His nose buried in my hair, and a thick powerful arm wrapped around my bare waist like a lock. This addicting warmth pressed against my bare back. Butterflies danced around my stomach when he kissed my bare shoulder.

I turned to face him, letting my hand slide against his side to his back. He pulled me even closer, a heavy kiss to my forehead as he did. His fingers then twined in my hair and my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. A light smile conquering my lips. I don't think I've ever been so at peace in my entire life.

With the very tips of my fingers, I rubbed along his back and even put a leg over his waist. I didn't want to get up, not even for a second. I wanted to stay like this forever. I didn't want this moment to end with the rising of the sun and the start of a new business day.

"Morning," he whispered against my forehead.

"Morning," I replied, trying to keep quiet but, "— It's so different waking up here. In the country when you wake up early like this, all you hear are the little birds singing their songs. Not the hums of a bloody factory," I whispered.

A soft chuckle left his lips, a smile growing against my forehead. "You get used to it I guess but one day I want to live out there."

"Where? Out in the country?"

He nodded, rubbing his hand up and down my back, following the curve down to my ass. "Build a nice house with a big backyard for the kids and the dogs. Maybe even keep some chickens."

"Chickens?" I laughed.

"Yah, fucking chickens," he replied and we both laughed.

His eyes finally opened and met mine as I looked up at him. My smile widened a bit before I looked down to his chest where I started drawing little circles. It made me happy that he saw more for his life than being a Blinder. John was a smart and capable man.

The clock tower then chimed and we both sighed as it finished. Time was already passing as we laid there wrapped in each other. He got up first with a heavy sigh and I watched him get dressed as I bit my lip. Even his bare ass was sexy, strutting across my room, collecting his things as he got dressed. Our eyes met in the long mirror and he looked back at me.

"See something you like?" He questioned.

"Maybe," I smiled, getting out of bed.

I caught a glance of myself in the long mirror and approached it. I couldn't help running my fingers over the different sets of teeth marks and hickeys. There was a mark on top of my breast, another on my collarbone, on the inside of my thigh and along my neck. My hips even had impressive marks that resembled his finger tips. I almost didn't want to look at my back. John had me completely covered in love marks but considering how good it was, I shouldn't be too surprised or upset.

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in my neck. "I'm sorry love. I got a little carried away last night. I just couldn't hold back," he whispered, kissing my shoulder, on top of a hickey. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Our eyes met again in the mirror and I smiled. "It's alright, they don't hurt," I said and I could feel a smile form against my neck as he pulled me closer and we both swayed. "At least I can cover them up. I'm going to see my father this morning. I'm hoping he can come home soon."

John looked to the floor, his smile fading with a nod. "I'll walk you this morning then."

"It's alright, I can manage alone. I don't want you to miss seeing the children off," I said.

"Please Anna, I want to walk with you," he said.

"If you're sure, then I guess it's alright," I said.

"I'm sure," he whispered against my skin, then placed a kiss to the side of my head. "Go on get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright," I said and his arms released me, heading towards the door.

I watched him go and crossed my arms. Something was off with him but I wasn't sure exactly what.

When I came down the stairs dressed, John was waiting for me at the bottom with his cap on and his hands in his coat pockets. He smiled at me as I stood in front of him. His fingers brushed my cheek and pinched my chin.

"Why are you so bloody pretty?" He questioned.

I bit my lip as I smiled. "Come on, we don't have all day," I said. Sweet words from him would only lead to one thing.

He helped me into my coat and opened the front door, letting me out first. It was different leaving the house together. For a moment I almost felt like a married couple heading to work together. The neighbors still watched but when John put his arm over my shoulders it didn't matter anymore. It was like all the whispers and staring eyes faded into the background.

He was quiet most of the way but it was always good to have company. John walked me to the front of the hospital, pulling me into a heavy kiss, and opened the door for me. I couldn't help but notice this sad look in his eyes like he had this morning.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, holding onto his coat and he nodded down at me.

"Do you want me to wait?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No you go on, I'll see you later," I smiled and he nodded.

"Tell the old man I said 'Hello'," he said.

"I will," I smiled. "Now go on. I'll see you soon."

"Alright love," he said.

* * *

For once I didn't stay long. Father was still sleeping when I walked into his room. It was good he was sleeping better. I smiled down at him, covering him with the blanket, bringing it up to his shoulders and placed a kiss on his forehead. I wish he knew how much I missed him.

Before I left, I placed a letter on his table and pulled the door shut behind me. I would have to come back another time to visit.

When I made it to the shop, everything was the usual. Everyone was running around busy like bees each with their own tasks. John met me at the door handing me the day's paper.

"How's the old man?" John questioned.

"I didn't get to ask. He was sleeping when I got there," I said, looking at the line up for the days races.

"Oh alright," he said with a swallow. "You ready then?"

I nodded. "Where do you want me?"

John's lips curled into a smile before he wet his bottom lip and I knew too well I made a mistake. He stepped closer, right into my personal space. He then pushing his hands into his pockets to curb his temptations. His lips came close to my ear and my heart picked up.

"I'll take you anywhere you're willing, love," he whispered, lust heavy in his voice.

The heat picked up, my body feeling hell hot in the Birmingham winter. I looked around, making sure no one heard us.

"John we're at work," I whispered nervously but his smile only widened as he stepped impossibly closer.

"Is that supposed to stop us?" He questioned and I bit my lip. What could I even say to him?

"Anna," Polly called and I could breath when I looked at her. Little did she know she saved me.

"Yes, Polly?" I choked out.

"Come now, the day's about to start. I need you in the cage for now," she said, her eyes fixed on a smiling John.

"Yes, Polly," I said, quickly following behind her.

I looked back at John who was still standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling at me. His eyes filled with so much lust it was best I stayed away from him for now.

It was another busy betting day and I spent most of it doing payouts in the cage while John manned the floor. Even now and then our eyes would meet and we'd smile at each other. I didn't know what this all meant but I had to admit, I like how it felt.

In the middle of the day, Polly asked me to refill the beers. I was in the kitchen rinsing out the pails when John came in, closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my neck.

"You smell good," he groaned.

"John," I giggled. "Stop what if someone sees?"

"Who cares? You ashamed of me, innet?"

"No, how could I," I said, shaking my head. "If they catch us they'll just never stop talking about it, you know how Arthur is."

I could feel a smile widen against my skin. "Don't worry about them, I'll handle it," he said and I didn't doubt him. God knows he would.

I smiled to myself. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I plan to," he said. "Why, do you need more wood?"

"No. I was just wondering," I smiled, filling the pail with water. How could I tell him I missed him already.

"I was thinking, maybe next week we can go to the races," he said as we swayed.

"The races? I'd need a new dress for that," I said, dumping out the water filled pail.

He sighed. "For what? You look beautiful in anything you wear."

I smiled. "Maybe to you."

"It's that all that matters?" He said, squeezing me tighter, burying his face deeper in my neck and I melted.

I turned around to face him. "Who said you don't know how to say sweet things?"

He smiled. "I only say the true, love."

"I'm sure," I said, placing a hand behind his neck, pulling him into a heavy kiss and he backed be into the counter.

* * *

Later in the day, Tommy called a meeting between the men in his office. It only lasted a few minutes before they all came out, going their separate ways.

I was in the back with the children helping with homework when John came in. He already had on his coat and cap, meaning he was about to head out with his brothers again. But it looked like all the Blinder men planned to go with them this time, leaving only enough to protect the shop.

I leaned back in my chair. "Heading out Mr. Shelby?"

John crossed his arms as he leaned on the door frame. "Since when are you so bloody formal?" He questioned and the kids giggled.

I smiled. "What do you want John?"

"I just need to borrow you for a moment before I go. Can you meet me in my office? I have a few questions about an entry in the ledger," he said.

I looked to Polly who simply nodded with this knowing smile.

"Sure," I said, standing to my feet, following him.

He held his office door open for me, closing it behind us. He caught me by my waist, pulling me into him before I could get too far. He wrapped his arms around me, my back pressed against his firm chest, his face burying in my neck.

"Why do you always smell so good?" He questioned. "Every time you pass me, it drives me crazy."

"I thought you needed me for business not pleasure," I said, as he kissed my skin. The sensation radiated through my entire body and I bit my lip.

"Really? You should've known better by now. I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye before I left," he said, against my neck.

"You planning to be gone all day?"

He sighed, bringing me closer. "It looks like it could be a high probability. We're heading out to the Cheltenham races to stop the Lee's and return Billy Kimber's stolen money."

"How noble of you. That doesn't sound dangerous at all," I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled against my ear. "You worried about me, innet?"

"Of course I am. Just promise me you'll come back in one bloody piece for Christ sake. My nursing skills have limits," I said and he laughed.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. I wouldn't want to ruin our date tomorrow," he said.

I frowned, turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What date?"

He smiled backing up to his desk. "You don't remember? I still owe you one from the other day. We could try to see another film," he said, moving a stray hair from my face and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"That sounds good," I smiled.

He tapped the tip of my nose. "Hopefully, we can finish the bloody film this time and go back to your place for a few drinks."

"That's it?"

He smiled, brushing his nose against mine. "We both know that's far from it," he whispered, placing a light kiss to my lips.

"John, let's go," Tommy called and John sighed.

"Looks like I have to go," he said, placing a longer kiss to my lips. "Stay out of trouble."

"I could say the same to you," I smiled.

"That might not be possible," he teased and I shook my head.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to slowly pass by but the shop was always fun when the Shelby kids were around. They rushed into the shop like a noisy storm. They came right to the cage and swarmed me. I couldn't help but smile, crouching down, hugging them back.

"You lot ready to eat?" Polly questioned from behind and the noise only got louder as they followed behind her. I smiled following them. "Come now, go wash your hands."

We sat at the table for a while as the kids talked about their day and ate their food. Polly and I drank tea as we listened to their little stories.

"Miss Anna, do you think my daddy is handsome?" Laura asked and I nearly choked on my tea.

"What?" I questioned as Polly handed me a napkin, trying her best not to laugh.

All eyes were on me, including Polly's. "Do you think my daddy is handsome?"

"Did your father tell you to ask her that?" Polly questioned and Laura shook her head, innocence in her eyes.

"Well I— then why do you ask?" I questioned.

"I heard daddy telling one of his friends that you were really pretty," she said but I doubt that's the phrase he used.

Polly's eyes met mine, sure she was thinking the same thing.

"Really?" I questioned and she nodded her head.

"I heard it too," Katie confirmed.

"Well, if your father thinks I'm pretty, it's only right for me to think he's handsome," I said, patting Laura's hair.

She smiled up at me pleased but it made me wonder what else he's been telling his friends.

* * *

After cleaning up the shop, I said my goodbyes to Polly and the children. I made my way down the block, heading home but unlike most nights, I took my time. The moon hid behind the dark clouds filled with snow and the wind was still. As dark as it was, it was pretty to me.

I made it about half a block before I was pulled into a dark alley and soft, warm lips met my neck. I struggled to catch my breath. If it wasn't for that familiar smell of his cologne he would've been dead.

My grip was tight on my knife, the tip pressed against his side. John chuckled against my ear as he held me from behind.

"What's that love, a knife?" He questioned.

He grabbing a handful of my left tit as his arm wrapped around my waist. He then press his hard front against me.

"Christ John, you fucking scared me," I whispered still trying to catch my breath. Waiting for my heart to stop pounding against my chest.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you. Now be a good girl and drop it," he encouraged seductively against my ear, followed by a heavy kiss. "I'm only here to give you pleasure. I promise," he whispered, placing another heavy kiss against my neck.

Already I was falling under his spell, dropping the blade to our feet as I bit down on my lip in anticipation.

"Good girl," he cooed against my ear.

The hand around my waist moved down my skirt, finding his fingers deep in my knickers as he squeezed my tit. He played with the most sensitive part of me, rolling it between his fingers and I bit my lip. My head tilted back onto his shoulder in bliss, a soft moan escaping my lips as my eyes closed.

"I missed you," he whispered, bringing me closer.

"I missed you too but we're in an alley for Christ sake," I whispered, not too eager for him to stop.

"You're safe love, I promise," he whispered. His fingers dove deeper and I couldn't help but moan his name. "No one can see us."

My legs felt like jelly and breaths became heavy but he had me in those strong arms supporting me. His fingers dove a little deeper in my knickers and I bit my lip harder, trying to keep quiet.

"Wet already Anna?" He chuckled against my ear. "You missed me that much, eh?"

"Shut up John," I panted and he chuckled again. He knew too well what he did to me. I could feel his accomplished, smug smile against my ear.

"You love this don't you," he smiled, moving my knickers to the side.

"I shouldn't. It makes me feel like a whore. You make me feel like a whore," I corrected.

"You're far from a whore Anna, but good girls deserve a little fun too, eh," he whispered.

He turned me around, pressing my back against the brick wall. With little effort he picked me up and my legs wrapped his waist and my arms, his neck. With one thrust he gave me every inch. I bit my lip sure I'd draw blood. I buried my face in his neck as I held on.

* * *

John walked me home but for once he couldn't stay. I looked back at him as he stood outside my door, he tossed his cigarette then pushed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Not coming in?" I questioned.

"I have to meet my brothers down at the Garrison," he sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe. It's dark tonight."

I smiled, approaching him, holding onto his coat. "You sure that's all you wanted?"

He looked down at me with this smirk. "At first yes, but I couldn't help myself to a little more."

He lifted my chin, placing a kiss to my lips. "Get some sleep," he said, bringing me into his arms. I couldn't help hugging him back as I nodded my head as he patted my hair. He always had a way of making me feel loved.

"Make sure you get home safe," I said, not wanting to let him go.

"I will," he said, now rubbing my back. "Now go on."

"Alright then, night," I said, looking up at him and a kiss met my lips before he released me.

"Night, love," he said.

He smiled at me as I closed the door. I hurried upstairs to watch him head back down the block and couldn't help but smile. This bastard named John really knew how to worm his way into my heart.

* * *

The one night John didn't spend the night, I found him standing outside the shop with another woman. I'll admit she was pretty, with her short blonde hair that framed her slim face and pretty blue eyes like his. She laughed as he spoke to her, even threw her head back as she did. She bit her lip as she looked him over. It was like a painful stab in my chest.

I decided it was best not to be seen, so I made my way through the back door and headed for the cage with Polly. I dropped my things on the table and stripped out of my coat. Fuck the Shelby men and their good looks.

"Why the long face so early in the morning?" Polly questioned, closing the safe.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just tired that's all," I said, pulling my scarf from my neck, adding it to my pile.

"Well you better find some energy, the days just started," Polly said and I nodded.

"Do you think I can stay in the cage with you today?" I questioned.

She looked at me surprised, knowing I liked to move about the shop, trying different things. Helping anywhere and any way I could. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Like I said, just a bit tired. I didn't sleep too well last night. Maybe staying in one place might be for the best."

She came around the table touching my forehead. "You sure you're feeling alright? You don't feel sick?"

I laughed, holding her wrist. How could I tell her it was a man who made me feel like this? "No Polly. I'm not sick. I swear it."

"Well if that's what you want, I won't fight you," she said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Needless to say, I was in a fucking mood all day after that but I kept it to myself. Doing my best not to cross paths with John as I spent the day internally fighting with myself. Because who was I to get upset? John and I weren't in a relationship. Meaning he was free to talk, flirt and fuck any woman he bloody well pleased. We were nothing more than old friends exploring old feelings. It was my fault for letting the bastard in my bed to start. I should've known he'd steal my heart and chuck it in the cut like my sodding dollies.

It was boring staying inside the cage but it was for the best. We didn't cross paths the entire day but that didn't mean our eyes didn't meet every now and then. He would smile at me but I couldn't say it was easy for me to smile back. A part of me wishes I would've told Polly I was sick and went home. I needed space, time. I sighed.

It was hard not to realize that I was too involved after seeing him with that woman today. I didn't want to admit it bothered me but it did. It hurt me in a way I've never felt before. It was a feeling I wasn't willing to get used to.

In the afternoon he left with his brothers after the children came back from school and I felt relief. It was much easier to smile and be myself in front of the children even though every one of them looked like him.

"Are you alright Miss Anna," Katie questioned.

I smiled down at her, patting her head. "Yes love, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Now go wash your hands, Aunt Polly's almost done making lunch."

She smiled up at me and nodded before running off. I sighed. It was pathetic that even the children could see I was fucking heart broken.

* * *

By the end of the day John and his brother's returned. John leaned against the cage door, watching me do the first count. I did my best to ignore him but a man like John doesn't just disappear because you don't acknowledge him.

"You almost done?" John questioned.

"I'm waiting for Polly to do the final count," I said, fixing my eyes on the money as I tried to keep count.

"What about our date?"

"Maybe another day," I said with a sigh.

He pushed his hands in his slack pockets. "You sure love?"

I nodded. "I'm sure, work first."

"Alright then," he sighed, leaving without argument.

Polly watched John leave as she entered the cage.

"Anna, you should ask John for a ride home," she said but I shook my head.

"That's alright, let's finish this," I said.

After the count, Lovelock was kind enough to give me a ride home. I usually didn't mind walking but I really wasn't in the mood tonight. All I wanted to do way lay down in my bed and forget the day. Forget the past few days really. Maybe when father is released from the hospital, I'll stop working at the shop and get another job.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as he pulled up in front of my house.

"No problem. Have a good night Miss Anna," he said and I nodded.

"Same to you," I said, closing the car door.

Lovelock didn't pull off until I closed the front door, making sure I made it inside safe. I hung up my coat and bag before making my way up the stairs with a heavy sigh. I can't remember the last time I felt this depressed and over a man at that. And to make shit worse I had to work again tomorrow.

With another sigh I started stripping until a heavy knock came to the front door. I looked through my window, down to the side walk where John stood. I shook my head. I was more than tempted to ignore him but I doubt that would turn out well.

So I made my way downstairs and opened the door. Another night and John was at my door but for once, I wasn't as happy as I usually was to see him. I thought canceling our date would be enough to stop him from coming over tonight. Clearly he was more dense than I thought.

"Come in," I said and of course he smiled, taking off his cap, hanging it up. Maybe it was best we had a talk and end things where they are.

"I got you something," he said, handing me a black box.

I frowned and he laughed as he hung up his coat and jacket. I headed towards the living room, putting distance between us.

"Open it," he said, following me.

I sat on the couch near the fireplace and he soon joined me. He had this adorable smile across his face but I tried to focus on the box. I couldn't let that face sway me.

"It's just a little gift," he finally said as I opened it. A simple gold bracelet with a small heart charm dangling at the end with a diamond in the center was inside. "I was going to give it to you on our date tonight," he said.

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever gotten me but I gave it back to him, then headed for the kitchen. It wasn't something I could accept right now.

"What, you don't like it?" He questioned, following, clearly confused. "The clerk promised me you would."

"No, it's absolutely beautiful," I assured him, pouring water into the kettle. "The clerk has great taste but I'm not a whore John. I don't want you giving me things because we fuck. Trust me, I get just as much out of it as you do."

"Christ Anna, that's not why I bloody bought it," he spat with a heavy set frown.

"Then why else? What have I done to deserve it? Tell me. A far as I know I'm already in your family's debt as it is," I spat.

"I was hoping you'd say yes to being my girl," he said, taking a step closer and my simple heart picked up again. He couldn't be serious. "So your debt will be my debt if one day you agree to be my wife."

I frowned. "Wait what?"

"You heard me," he said, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I placed my hand on his chest, keeping distance between us.

"John, I don't think that's a good idea," I said, my eyes fixed to the ground. "This morning, I saw you flirting with that blonde haired woman. And I realize that, that's something that would never change with you but it's also something I can't ignore."

"Anna—"

"You're a jealous man John and I'm a jealous woman. It wont work," I said with a heavy sigh. "That pain you feel when another man touches me is the same when I see you with another woman. I don't want to feel like this."

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

I sighed. "I know you didn't but I don't think you've thought this through enough—"

"But I have," he said, cutting me off, pulling me closer, my breasts pressing up against his chest. "I told you already, I want you for myself. I need someone. The kids need someone, a good someone. Someone I can make a few more with. I know you want that and I can protect and provide for you." His hand rested on the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"But do you actually want me or will anyone be enough?" I questioned and it broke my heart to say it.

I've heard the rumors of how he flirts and messes around but it was hard to see it first hand. The last thing I wanted was my heart broken.

His jaw tightened. "No, I want you Anna. I swear it," he assured me. "I like how you make me feel. No one else makes me this happy."

"I just don't want to be thrown away when you're bored of me. I don't want my heart broken," I said.

"I could never get bored of you, love," he whispered. "I bullied you for three solid years. Surely I'd bully you for the rest of your life if you never left," he said and I laughed, letting the tears run down my cheeks. "So what do you say? Give me a chance?" He questioned, brushing his nose against mine.

I swallowed and nodded. "Alright, John," I whispered and the grip around me tightened. "Just know, if you hurt me, I won't stick around."

"I know better than to test you," he said and I pray he did. "I just want to make you happy for the rest of your life if you'll let me."

"Let's see how we do then," I said and with a smile he smashed his lips against mine.

With a swift motion, a quick lift. John lifted me off my feet, sitting me on the table. He stood between my legs and tilted my chin to meet his eyes.

"I missed you today," he whispered.

"What do you mean? I saw you all day?"

"You think I couldn't bloody tell you were avoiding me?" He questioned.

I laughed. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Of course I bloody noticed. I don't think you smiled once the whole day, only when you saw the kids and let's not forget you canceled our date. All that happiness I love was just gone," he said.

"I was too busy sorting out my feelings," I said, and he sighed.

"Christ, women and their sodding feelings," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're one to bloody talk," I laughed.

He shook his head, "whatever you say love."

"So who is she?"

He sighed, burning his face in my neck. "You don't have to worry. I haven't slept with her since you came back," he admitted, placing a kiss to my skin. "She came by the shop to ask me what I've been doing."

I shook my head. "It didn't seem that way to me. She seemed to be bloody enjoying herself in your presence. I saw how you eyed her as well."

"Christ, Anna," he laughed, placing another kiss to my neck. "Even when you're jealous you're fucking adorable."

"Don't try to change the bloody subject," I said.

"I'm not. She just doesn't mean anything to me, she's not worth talking about," he said.

I sighed, knowing it was the best answer I was going to get without starting a fight. "Alright John," I said.

"Anna, love you have nothing to worry about," he said, meeting my eyes.

"I hope not," I said, looking to the floor.

He smiled, brushing his nose against mine. "Christ you're cute," he said before he kissed me with so much passion I forgot everything else. I didn't mind the taste of whiskey on his tongue as it tangled with mine. I was warming up in my knickers as I gripped his vest pulling him closer. His fingers in my hair found their way into my hair, touching my scalp, clutching my roots.

Was I a fool for giving him a chance or would this man prove me wrong?


End file.
